Codename Nightmare
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Newbay, a peaceful quiet town that goes under a disaster that will change everybodies lives for the worst including the boys. Movie Universe, Resident Evil crossover. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Codename: Nightmare  
Chapter One**

Ralph whistled to himself as he drove his milk van along his route, waving at the normal locals who were out and about in the friendly small town of Newbay.

The town of Newbay had grown in popularity over since the Jonas Lake had been created thirty years ago, with it bringing a thriving fishing community turning the once quiet low populated town to the large town that Newbay now was.

A factory had only recently been built on the outskirts and with it, brought new jobs in with it making the town grow once again with new faces and new types of business.

The townspeople grumbled at first about the factory being built outside of the city due to the worry of damage that could happen to the lake and destroy their small fishing town. What the townspeople didn't know was that the factory was actually a cover for a top secret experimental laboratory that was designed to create weapons of an unknown nature.

Thoughts ran through the more curious members of the town as instead of hiring people from the town to run the factory, people were actually brought in and paid well to keep their silence and to make their families happy.

But for now, the day was opening up to be another bright and beautiful day in the town of Newbay complete with children heading off to school while the fishermen were busy catching and checking the fish in the lake.

A few hours later the black clouds from the factory exploding filled the sky blocking out the sun and throwing the town into chaos as everyone rushed around to try and help with the injured, and put out the fires of that had started in various places of the factory.

"Has someone called for help? We can't handle this on our own!" Jill called as she wrapped a blanket around one of the workers that had been pulled out of the burning factory.

"Every firefighter, paramedic and policeman is here helping! We're still pulling people out of there!" Graham said with a tired sigh, rubbing sweat and soot off his forehead leaving black streaks there.

"We have to call the Thunderbirds; they will be able to help us! It's the only way!" Jill said as the worker collapsed on the ground and she jumped down to make him comfortable until a paramedic could come over.

"Ok, I'll go and see Riley now! Just hope that they can get here quickly" Graham said before running off to the operations tent.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Five**

John sighed as he came out from under the large panel, "Almost done then we can stop wearing these suits" He told his brothers as they worked around different parts of the geostationary satellite.

"That's great John! How are we doing down there Virgil?" Scott called across their shared communication channel as John disappeared back under the main panel with a handful of crystal processors after he had pulled out the burnt out ones from the panel.

"Almost done here Scott, but can truthfully say that both Gordo and myself are ready for a long relaxing shower when we get home" Virgil's voice echoed in their ears.

Swearing and cursing in an oriental language, John crawled out from under the panel before throwing another burnt out crystal processor into the pile.

"Think better wrap up Virgil, we're all tired up here" Scott said with a sigh and helped John put the tools back in their box, who was shoving all of the burnt out circuit boards and processors into a bag to see if they were salvage-able once they returned back to the island.

"Ok Scott! See you in ten minutes!" Gordon said, his voice sounding tired and strained.

**

* * *

Newbay**

"Sorry Graham, the communication system is fried! We're doing our best but its going to be three hours at the most till its fixed" Riley said with a tired sigh, as he received a thumbs up from one of the colleagues.

With a flip of a switch they prayed for some reaction from the radio but nothing, not even static earning a groan from everyone in the tent.

Graham sighed, "Ok Riley, just keep trying as we're going to need help here soon... we're all pretty much exhausted down here" He said before hearing a scream coming from one of the emergency medical tents.

"Go, I'll be ok here" Riley said with a slight smile, Graham smiled back and ran off to follow Jill.

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

Scott smiled as he entered the kitchen, following his nose from Onaha's cooking where she had been making the boys something to eat. "Hi Onaha! Smells great" He said with a grin while helping himself to a cool drink.

"Thank you Scott, Gordon's sat at the table... where are John and Virgil?" She asked as she carried on cooking the boys snack.

Scott nodded ice to his drink, "Think they're still in the shower though they both were working hard up there" He said before sipping his drink.

"How much longer until you think it will be until Thunderbird Five comes back online?" Jeff asked as he joined his sons in the kitchen.

"Two months... it will take two months" A tired voice said coming from the doorway that led off to the lounge before heading towards the bedrooms.

"What's wrong with her John?" Scott asked wondering what was wrong with the satellite for John to be so upset.

"She keeps overloading the main processor for the backup systems... might have to redesign the whole of the main console otherwise the life support system won't come back online" John said as he entered the kitchen then headed to the table, sitting down with a sigh.

"I see John, we will get to work in finding out how we can adjust the panel to help and see if we can stop the processors and boards from shorting out" Jeff said with a smile while fixing a drink for John and himself.

"Yeah so don't worry Johnny! We just have to wait and see what Brains has to say about the system data we brought back down, and the burnt out circuit boards you brought back down" Scott said with a grin before sitting down next to Gordon.

John looked up from where he had been staring at a spot on the table and smiled softly. "You're right Scott" He said before thanking his dad for the drink.

**

* * *

Newbay**

Jill pulled back tightly in the corner of the building they had managed to move the small communication unit, she was shaking in shock and fear in hearing the moans through the cracked window in the small brick made outpost they hid in from the monsters outside.

Along with Riley, Graham and herself were five other survivors all huddled together. The clicking of Riley continuing to play with the communication more than determined to get it to work because now their lives were in danger from whatever was out there in the town.

Graham reloaded the handgun and shotgun he had found in an abandoned police car, "How is that coming Riley?" He asked handing the handgun to Jill, who took it with shaking hands.

Both Graham and Jill use to be in the police before they left to open a shared business together in selling fishing equipment, but they were great friends with the chief and was allowed to use the police firing range to keep in practice.

"Think almost done, can you search through that box Joe for some wire" Riley said wiping some sweat away with the arm of his shirt.

Joe went over and searched through the box for the wire Riley needed bur froze when he heard something nearby.

Everyone in the room froze and went silent listening hard for whatever noise Joe had heard, Graham slowly raised the shotgun into place ready to fire if it found a way into their hiding place.

The moaning had faded but not gone entirely, signaling to the survivors that the monsters had moved on deeper into the once peaceful town but a low hiss like moan could be heard through the boarded up window followed by a few clicks of nails touching the concrete.

The surviving scientist who had only a slight cough due to smoke inhale paled realizing what it was that was climbing around and along the walls and alleyways. '_It escaped! How did it escape?_' He thought to himself as they listened to the noise as the monster moved on.

"Ok, let's get this communication channel fixed and send that distress call out" Graham said lowering the shotgun and locked the safety back on.

Joe handed the wire over to Riley, allowing the young man to work and the lone scientist to worry about what else had escaped from the underground laboratory.

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

John looked over the data readouts frowning as it refreshed to keep the watcher updated on the latest about all of Thunderbird Five's systems that was working on through the backup systems. Sipping his coffee with a deep sigh as he read over the information before frowning seeing that one of the scanners had picked something up but couldn't get a fix on it.

Trying a few tricks he knew to see if he could get the scanner to fix the signal but nothing worked. '_Oh come on babe, give me something!'_ John thought as he tried one more trick before locating which scanner had picked up the signal.

'_Oh..._' He thought once again before entering a few commands to lock the computer before rushing out of his room, and ran off to Jeff's office colliding with Scott in the main lounge sending both of them flying.

"Woah there John, what's the rush?" Scott asked getting back up on his own feet before helping John to his own feet.

"Uh... Scott? Oh right the scanner!" John said as he got helped back on his feet, shook the confusion and dizziness from his head before rushing back to his destination.

"John! Wait up!" Scott said stunned to what his blonde brother was talking about and rushed to catch up with him.

"Boys, what can I do for you?" Jeff asked surprised to see two of his sons in his office when usually they were off doing their own thing, but one look at John and he could see that he was distracted by something.

"Dad, can I use the computer please" John asked his mind still on the signal and knew that if he didn't get a fix on the source and soon then the satellite would be out of range.

Jeff frowned and got up from his chair, "Ok John, but care to explain to me what this is about" He said glancing over at Scott, who looked ruffled and just as concerned as he did.

"I was checking the scanners of Thunderbird Five and noticed something odd about scanner eight... that one is..." John half muttered as he logged into the main computer system for their rescue organization, working on boucing the signal away from scanner eight to a more powerful one.

"Right near where the outer ring repairs, so what can you hear?" Scott finished for John and frowned seeing his younger brother working at a fast pace even for him.

Jeff rested a hand on Scott's shoulder while they watched John work at the computer, who now muttered under his breath in a unknown language.

John worked to re-route the scanner information and boost the signal to hear the message but all could be heard was static, "Not sure... it's coming from a town called Newbay but can't make it out" He told them as he had managed to track the signal but not clear the interference to hear the message.

"Scott, go and find the others while John works on this" Jeff told his eldest son who nodded and ran off to find his other brothers, who he remembered seeing at the pool.

John sighed and listened to the channel, "I...rnati...Re..ue, ..me in" The message played out.

Virgil and Gordon joined Scott, both looking damp as their clothes stuck to them. "What's going on Dad?" They asked as they continued to dry themselves off.

"Sounds like we got a rescue, have you got a fix John?" Jeff asked his son who had pressed his palms into his eyes as a mark of fustration.

"No Dad, it's a short range transmitter... it's pure luck that 'five picked it up at all..." John said with a deep sigh.

"Ok boys away you go, I'll stay here with Brains and see if we can get a better fix on the source of this call just stay on your toes on this one" Jeff said earning a small smile from John as he got up from the chair and joined his brothers near the mural.

"F-A-B Dad" The four boys chorsed with smiles on their faces though inwardly they were all worried about what could be happening at Newbay for them to send the unknown distress call out.

"Good luck out there and stick together" Jeff said as Brains rushed in and activated command and control.

_'Think we're going to need it_' Virgil thought feeling a sense of foreboding building up in the bottom of his stomach.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

Codename: Nightmare

Chapter Two

"Thunderbird One to base, flying over the danger zone now Dad but I can't see anyone anywhere!"Scott reported to Jeff back on Tracy Island.

"That is odd Scott, what about the factory? Is the fires out?" Jeff asked knowing that Virgil and the others would be listening in on Thunderbird Two.

Scott moved Thunderbird One over to where the factory rested, or what was left of it looking burnt out but amazingly still standing strong though all around were signs of destruction and chaos. _What happened here? _He thought to himself ignoring the cold shudder he got from the area.

"The fire is out Dad but the rescue call didn't come from there… I'm going to land and wait for Thunderbird Two to arrive! Something just doesn't feel right about this whole situation" Scott reported as he focused on finding a big enough area for both Thunderbirds One and Two to land in safely.

"What do you mean Scott?" John's voice asked across the radio from his place as co-pilot of Thunderbird Two.

"I'm not sure Johnny, just looking at the factory just give me a bad feeling and that this is no normal rescue like we've dealt before" Scott answered his younger brother as he continued to navigate around the danger zone below.

"If things are as bad as you say they are son, then wait for your brothers before you land" Jeff ordered his eldest son.

"F-A-B Dad" Scott replied and tightened his grip on the flight controls of Thunderbird One as he continued to look down at the chaos below him.

"Hang in there Scott! We're ten minutes behind you!" Virgil spoke up before the radio went silent.

Scott rolled his shoulders as he held Thunderbird One steady over the town's central car park, _This is going to be a long ten minutes _He thought to himself going over what could have happened to the town to make it look like what it is now.

Looking down at the town Scott's back shivered making him sink back into his chair wondering what could have happened to the town to make it look and feel like it does now.

Using his scanners Scott tried to get information on the town in hope to pick up any life readings but came up blank, _Damn it… why couldn't this be a simple fire! _He thought to himself with a groan.

Flying a few passes over the town centre hoping to stir something down there by making some noise and to try and settle his nerves that were jitterier than a stretched rubberband.

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, come in" Virgil's voice called along the radio making Scott jump out of his skin, making his 'bird buckle from where Scott's hands slipped on the controls.

"Go ahead Virg" Scott said sounding light in breath.

"You ok Scott? Something wrong with Thunderbird One?" John asked sounding straight faced safely away from Scott inside Thunderbird Two.

"Yeah" Scott coughed, "Yeah I'm fine" He said going over the area with the scanners to come up with blank once again. "Are your scanners working?" Scott asked as he pulled Thunderbird One up near Thunderbird Two.

"Yeah they are" Virgil's voice came back with a questioned tone.

"Mine keeps coming up blank… think its best that you try yours then we can land on top of that multi-story car park" Scott said as he wanted to keep the birds somewhere high up having a strong doubt that they will need any heavy rescue equipment.

"Are you sure Scott? Isn't it best that we lend somewhere else?" Virgil asked keeping Thunderbird Two back while his brother landed his own sleeker and mobile Thunderbird first.

"I'm sure Virg remember that earthquake in San Andreas? That one of the buildings left standing was a car park like this one" Scott said as he locked Thunderbird One down securely once he had landed.

"Ok bro, if she gets scratched then you're helping me paint her!" Virgil threatened down next to Thunderbird One.

* * *

A young man ran up a flight of stairs occasionally glancing back behind his shoulder to hear the moans of the creatures that were following, all with glazed hungry eyes. His companion had slowed them down briefly by when she fell and gotten bitten in the leg by one of the creatures. 

The young man bit back the bile that was threatening to come out as it rose along the back of his throat as he continued to run up the stairs.

Coming up to an electronic lock that kept people off from the roof of the fire department, he tried to get his breath back after the run up the stairs he heard the door lock behind him as the back up power kicked in.

Looking around the roof he could see something glistening on the rooftops a block away, running across the roof the young man saw that it was the Thunderbird rescue machines just landing nearby.

"T-thunderbirds!" He gasped before yelling and waving his arms, "Thunderbirds! Over here!" He yelled jumping up and down slightly to get more attention.

Something ran through the shadows of the long sealed tower before leaping down and ripped up the young man, who let out a blood curdling scream before his throat was torn away by the monster leaving him to bleed to death on the rooftop.

* * *

Scott had just climbed out of Thunderbird One and thought he heard someone calling them before there was a loud scream making his insides churn and his face pale, he climbed back into his bird and retrieved his rescue pack feeling that he will need it. 

_Just what the devil is going on here? _Scott thought to himself as he retrieved the gun he kept stored under the pilot seat hoping that he wouldn't need it but stuffed it into his pack.

They all carried tranquilizer guns with them but he felt that he would need something else but couldn't ignore the deep down feeling that something more, something life changing was happening in this town.

"Scott, the scanners blipped but then nothing… I double checked them" John's voice came from along the radio.

"Ok John, I thought I heard something so we better pack our rescue packs and anything else we might need but keep it light" Scott informed his brothers on Thunderbird Two as he looked around for anything else he thought they might need.

* * *

John looked over at Virgil then at Gordon, "Ok Scott, meet us in Thunderbird Two's pod bay… we'll suit up in there" John said before closing the radio channel. 

"What do you think is happening here? He sounded stressed…" Gordon said as he unbuckled from his seat while Virgil locked his craft down.

"I don't know Gordo, but let's head down to the pod bay and start seeing what we might need… first aid packs are going to be a must, but seeing that chaos out there" John shivered having never seen or read anything like this before.

"If Scott is worried, then we got every right to be… I'll call Dad to let him know our situation before meeting you down there" Virgil said from his place in the pilot's seat as John freed himself from the co-pilot seat.

"Ok Virgil, see you in a minute" Gordon said as John joined him then led the way down to the pod bay.

_Got a bad feeling about this… _Virgil thought to himself.

"Thunderbird Two to Tracy Island, come in" He called into the radio to report into their father as he would want updates as often as possible from them.

Scott jumped down and locked Thunderbird One by the hidden controls on one of her legs before running over to Thunderbird Two and into the pod section that had just been opened.

"Do you guys hear that?" He asked as he met up with his brothers who were packing their rescue gear that was neatly piled up near their open bags.

"Nothing, I hear nothing…" John said with a slight worry as he checked his torch but threw in a couple of spare batteries in just incase they died even though they were full.

"What do you think happened out there Scott?" Virgil asked as he joined them in the pod bay.

"I don't know Virgil, but let's just get out there find the survivors from whatever happened in this town!" Scott said adjusting his pack that rested on his back.

Virgil, John and Gordon looked at each other then listened to the silence that filled what must have been once a busy fishing town.

"Ok, we're almost ready to go then we can start by looking for survivors close by" John said as he checked over a few more pieces of equipment that he wanted to carry just incase.

"Gordon, better get the survival packs out just incase" Scott said to Gordon, who was getting spare first aid packs out of one of the containers.

"Ok Scott, but we got a lot in there already…" Gordon said fetching down more emergency food packs down as well as first aid packs.

"Right, I think its best that we split into two teams… John, have you been able to pull a map up of the town?" Scott asked taking his role as field commander.

"I have, though most of the detail is vague" John said pulling his laptop out and loaded up the map he had got from Thunderbird Five's computer.

"Right, so where's the best place to meet up once we've searched around?" Scott asked only to look up to see Virgil with his arms crossed against his chest.

"We're not splitting up Scott; I don't know what is out there! But I think that we should stick together until we know what is out there!" Virgil said with his green eyes looking stubborn along with his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

Scott looked over at Gordon and John to see the worry of a brother fight starting, "I agree with Virgil on this one Scott" Gordon spoke up as John worked on pulling up Newbay's map.

"John?" Scott asked wondering if he was going to have backup from his brother.

"Sorry Scott; got to agree with the guys on this one… something is wrong out there and you know it!" John said looking up at Scott before looking back down at the map.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ok let's lock down Thunderbird Two then get going" He said seeing that everyone had almost finished packing their bags.

"Right Scott" Virgil and Gordon said as John sent the map to print out on the printer nearby in the pod bay before packing his laptop away back in his bag then retrieved the printout.

"Ok, here's the printout of the town incase we get separated" John said as he handed the map to each of his brothers.

"Thanks John, now are we ready to head out?" Scott asked as he looked over the map before folding it and put it into his pocket for easy access.

John rose his flashlight up to look around a room that he found in the old shop that they were looking around for survivors hoping to find at least someone alive in the shop that looked like to be a normal grocery shop.

Scott was searching around the cold storage systems while Virgil and Gordon were searching the tills and the storage out at the back of the shop. _Nothing here… just food that seems ok! But I don't trust it _Scott thought to himself.

"John, any luck?" Scott called out to his brother in the office.

"No nothing, just paperwork of running the stall… no diary or anything like that to say that anything happened here" John said coming out of the office before walking over to where Scott was.

"Ok, let's see if Virgil and Gordon have had any luck" Scott said before leading to the back of the store.

"Virgil, Gordon?" John called shinning his torch around to penetrate the growing darkness as they soon discovered that power was missing from half of the town.

"We're here!" Gordon's voice called out from the loading bay.

Scott smiled at John then led the way to the loading bays, "Did you find anything?" He asked his brother finding him searching the back of a truck parked there.

"Nothing" Gordon said with a sigh before he jumped down out of the back of the truck.

"Virgil? What about you?" John called trying to find Virgil.

"I'm here but I can't get into this truck… someone give me a hand" Virgil said with a sigh and waved his torch to be welcomed by a moan.

"What was that?" Gordon said retrieving his torch and joined John to search the area, trying to find the source of the moan.

"Wasn't your stomach was it Gordo?" Virgil joked lightly with a dry laugh.

"No it wasn't… hello? Is anyone out there?" Gordon called as the moan filled the air again.

Scott listened, "It sounds like its coming from the back of that truck" He said pointing at the locked truck that Virgil had tried to get into.

"Well John, have you been practising?" Gordon asked with a grin.

"Not lately but I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard" John said pulling out a small black wallet out of his back pocket of his uniform before climbing up onto the back of the truck.

A few minutes silence the lock finally unlocked, "Ok maybe I am a little rusty" John said with a sigh flexing his hands tiredly after jumping down from the back of the truck.

"Ok, ready?" Virgil asked as he moved to the door, holding onto it ready to pull it open.

"We're ready" Scott said receiving nods from his brothers.

Virgil pulled open to be knocked down by a body that had been bashing at the door for the last minute, it groaned as it recovered from falling out of the truck while Virgil fought to get free from the man.

Scott leaped forward and pulled Virgil up onto his feet, "Are you ok Virg?" He asked as John shone the torch down at the body.

"Guys, something's off with him" John said as the man moaned and fought to get up but his arms gave way, he backed off pulling Gordon away with him.

"It's just one of the survivors Johnny" Scott said with a sigh and moved closer to the man to turn him over.

The boys gasped and pulled away from the man.

* * *

A/N:  
Am I evil? But then I guess you Resident Evil fans out there know what our boys have found or what they could be install for next!  
Sorry this took so long but other projects got in the way!  
R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Codename Nightmare  
Chapter Three

Graham winced, as he watched Jill tie the bandage tightly on Joe's arm. He had been scratched by one of the creatures during their move into the basement of the shop they were hiding in.

"Ok Joe, think that will hold you for now." Jill said with a tired smile, as she moved back and looked around the ceiling of their new hideout.

"Thanks Jill that was a close one… was afraid of becoming one of them." Joe said sitting back down on the chair, and reaching for the small computer he had saved during their run.

Graham rested his shotgun, making sure that the safety was on, in his arms as he paced the length of the small room. "Just four of us now… I can't believe what is going on out there!" He said as he sat down on the stairs of the basement with a groan.

Jill sighed and looked over at the kid they had found, he had not spoke a word since they had rescued him from the creatures out there. They had lost their friends to rescue the kid, only to find that he was unable to speak due to the terror they had to face.

"At least we're safe here for now, they got to get through the shop first, and that is a mess up there… and we've got enough supplies here to last a while." Jill said with a small smile.

"We have, get some sleep… I'll start first watch, need to keep alert to get out of here." Graham said, then heard a gasp from Joe, who worked on his computer. He jumped up and rushed over to Joe, "What is it?" He asked looking over Joe's shoulder.

"We've got a problem." Joe said with a depressed tone, and worked feverously to find more information on the laptop quickly.

* * *

The Tracy boys backed away slowly, as the man groaned and rose up onto his feet groggily. He looked up at them and moved slowly towards them.

"Sir, please stay still." Scott said holding his hand out at him with his other spread out, to cover his brothers as they continued to back up. He looked at the young man and realised that he was no younger than himself,

"Scott, I don't think he's well…" John spoke up, trying to ignore the cold shudder running up and down the back of his neck, making the hair on the back of his neck rise up.

"John's right Scott, something's not right about him." Virgil said, as the young man rose his head up slowly, like it was a big strain on his neck, Virgil moved the torch up to shine on the man and flinched, seeing what colour his skin was as he gave the young man a glance over.

The young man wore dark brown trousers with a buttoned up black shirt. There were patches torn like it had been torn apart, exposing the flesh underneath where it was red and swollen, like he had been bitten or scratched. His skin on his face looked dry and stretched along his cheeks and nose; it was blushed with a green or purple tinge depending on the light. The young man's eyes were clouded over, making them purely white, but they still showed emotion as the young man shuffled forward, his arms loose at his side with his back rigid.

"Calm down, we're here to help… please can you tell us what happened here?" Scott asked backing up with his other brothers, moving his hand towards his rucksack.

"Scott." John warned with a growl, stepping forward slightly to be level with Scott, helping to protect Virgil and Gordon, who were both now speechless.

"Get back Johnny, something's not right." Scott said, before swallowing hard, feeling nausea building up inside of him threatening to rise up to his throat.

"That's right… he's not well, let's just back off and …"John said before they leapt back as the young man lunged forward. John to kicked him hard, forcing the young man back down to the ground, landing hard on his back.

Scott took this opportunity to free his handgun from the top of his rescue pack, "What are you doing with that? You know how Dad feels about us using them…" Virgil said his voice shaking slightly, as the young man moaned and started to rise back up onto his feet.

"He just attacked us Virg!" John said watching the young man move back up onto his feet, his hands flexing slightly and he shifted ready to defend his brothers and himself again. _Thank goodness I learned this from Kyrano, _he thought to himself remembering the hours he had put in with Kyrano to learn the manservant's skills in martial arts.

"H-he's not alive" Gordon gasped as he shakily moved the torch up to the ribcage, seeing the torch light lit up a section of the man's ribcage. It was exposed to show the bones striped off his flesh.

Scott tightened his grip before hearing another moan coming from their right, "He's not alone… fall back to the store." He ordered, his eyes not leaving the man in front of them with his gun trained on him with still hands.

John nodded at Scott, and watched Virgil and Gordon run into the store while he kept his pace down so that he wouldn't leave Scott alone with the zombiefied victims of the town. "Let's go Scott, got to lock the door behind us!" He said getting into the store himself, seeing that Virgil was ready to slam the door closed and push the fridge across to barricade the door.

Scott jumped back from the new attack from the young man and shot him in the shoulder to daze him before rushing into the shop. In a flash the door was locked and barricaded. A few minutes later they heard moans and groans coming from the other side of the door.

"Damn that was close…" He muttered and checked on his brothers to see John supporting Virgil, while a little farther away Gordon was throwing his own stomach contents up He walked over to Gordon and rubbed his back slowly.

"W-what was that that… h-he smelt like death…" Virgil croaked as John helped him move over to one of the larger shelves, sliding down onto the floor with his legs shaking. John got one of the bottles of water from the shelf nearby, checking the label before opening it and handing it to his brother.

"I don't know Virgil. Did you kill it Scott?" John asked, as Gordon crawled over to join Virgil and was handed a bottle of water too. John took off his rucksack and dug out his laptop, wanting to check something.

"No, I shot him in the shoulder… should have knocked him down but he took it like a punching bag took a punch!" Scott said, switching the handgun safety on before storing it in his pocket.

"H-how?" Gordon croaked leaning against Virgil slightly. Virgil did the same with Gordon, offering them both someone to lean against until they had recovered from their bout of sickness.

"It has to do with something about the fire… some reason the factory on the other side of the lake had caused all of this trouble. Too bad that we didn't think of bringing Thunderbird Four with us" John spoke up, his fingers a blur on the keyboard of the laptop that rested on the counter nearby.

Scott frowned, "What have you found out John?" He asked, as he moved over to his brother to look over his shoulder, his hand resting on the edge of his pocket.

"You tell me your secret and I tell you my information." John said, without looking up from the screen.

* * *

Joe moaned and resisted the urge to scratch the bandage on his arm; it was irritating him signalling that the wound must be infected under the bandage.

"Joe, are you ok?" Graham asked, as he finished reloading his handgun before putting it back into the holder on his leg.

"I'm fine Graham…just it itches that's all… I'll be fine." Joe said, crossing his arms tightly before trying to get more sleep. Graham got his knife out and started to sharpen it, making sure that it was ready to be used to defend himself and his friends from the monsters outside.

Jill opened her eyes a little and looked from Joe to Graham who shook his head before going back to his chore. She sighed and turned over slightly to go back to sleep, with the little boy curled up close to her.

* * *

"So that's it? We've got to cross the lake to find the survivors there, if there are any there, and search the town, before returning to the 'birds?" Scott asked John, who stopped to take a sip from his own water bottle.

"That's it… sounds easily enough but not sure what we will find once we get there. Something must be in that factory that caused this. It started there when one of their employees was sent away from the town." John explained again, hopefully more clearer so his brothers would understand.

"Sounds simple, but with those things out there… might be harder than we thought." Virgil said. He used the shelf as support for getting back up onto his feet, and started walking the shaking out of his legs, ready for them to go again.

Gordon sighed, "If we get out of this alive…" He said with a groan, hiding his head in his legs holding them close to him with his arms.

"What do you mean Gordo? We'll get out of this!" John said as he closed his laptop down and returned it to his bag, swatting a fly away that had been bothering him the past few minutes.

"I've seen more horror movies than you guys have, and they're zombies… undead! We can't kill them!" Gordon told his brothers, looking up at them his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We will find a way to kill them Gordon… I think we better check over this store again and see if we can find something to defend ourselves with before we step out there." Scott said looking around the aisles from where he stood.

"You're right Scott, our tranquiliser guns won't work on those things out there… and one hand gun between the four of us? It's not going to work." Virgil added, taking a deep breath to calm his stomach down.

"Let's get to work then guys… the sooner we're ready to go the sooner we can get back out there and search for the survivors." Scott said pushing away his fear down to the pits of his stomach.

"F-A-B Scott." His brothers echoed before Gordon was given a hand up and their raid of the grocery store began.

* * *

To be continued! 


	4. Chapter 4

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Four

The moans filled the city, as the large hoards of undead walked along the streets. They sought out fresh blood from any survivors, hiding out away from the monsters that now walked the streets.

These streets were once filled of the towns people, following their daily schedules to and from their homes or workplaces, all wearing happy faces, with only personal problems clouding their blue sunny skies. Most did not realize what was happening on the other side of their clear beautiful lake.

Now, the lake is black, full of ash and wasted water used to try and fight against the raging fire of the now burnt out factory. Meanwhile, the toxins spread throughout the town infecting anything it can sink into.

Howls filled the air along with the moans, making the zombies aware that something else aside from themselves were out there. But these monsters didn't care; they only cared if they could eat them or not.

This town had become a world of survival horror, where anything could eat anything or anyone…

* * *

"Come on John, have you found the map or not?" Gordon asked, hovering over his brother's shoulder, as the blonde young man continued to work on his laptop.

"I would have by now if you'd stop hovering over my shoulder! I lost the link to Thunderbird Five… which has got me worried. She could have either got more damage or there might be something out there blocking us!" John said as he worked and found the backup copy of the map from his history files.

"About time bro, we're almost done here." Virgil said, from where Scott had helped him keep busy by creating a few things out of the supplies they had dug up.

"I'm not going to even ask how you two know how to do that!" Gordon said with wide eyes, looking at the rucksack full of new ammunition.

"Yeah well, we weren't so innocent in high school," Scott replied earning a cough/laugh from John, hiding behind his laptop. John studied the map making sure that he saved it. He wanted to be sure he could get to it easier the next time they needed it.

"Well if we're ready… where are we going now?" Gordon asked, as he paced in the small office of the grocery store they had hid out in after their first encounters of the zombies. They could hear moaning for their flesh outside; their nails scratching on the door.

"Across the lake, to the factory… but there is the church on the other side of the mall too…" John said getting up onto his feet, closing the laptop and putting it back securely into his bag.

"Two places to check… I should think that splitting up should be the way to go, but I'm not sure…not with those things out there." Scott said with a sigh, sliding his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do.

"We have to try… I can't think of any other way Scott. John did you check the wristcoms to see if they worked?" Virgil asked, as he divided up their new ammunition.

"They still work; they're getting a signal and as long as we're close to each other… the range is still quite long, but I think they should work the distance you're thinking of Virgil." John said, realising that Virgil was going to try and go over Scott's head on this decision.

"Right, Scott… I think we should split up into two teams. John can you pull up the map?" Virgil asked, wanting to know the area around the lake and not just the town so he could carry on forming his plan.

"Sure Virgil, give me a sec." John, said and pulled his laptop back out so that Virgil could look at the map.

* * *

Graham sighed as he leaned against the large steel door, which they had locked with the long steel bar they had lodged against it. He looked over their small group that had started so big but was now down to just the three of them, Jill, the small boy and himself. They were all that was left.

Only a short hour ago, Joe fell unconscious before rising up with the same look as the monsters that roamed the street. Joe began moaning with fierce hunger before Graham shot a shotgun shell to his head. He fell down officially dead with a hole through his skull before they moved on, carrying as many supplies that they could.

Now they were hiding near the lake. Closing his eyes tiredly, Graham locked the safety back on his shotgun before holding it close and going back to sleep. Jill and boy had already fallen asleep soon after they had settled down.

The only sounds they could hear were the sounds of the lake washing up onto the shorelines and the moaning of the undead, as they continued to walk along the streets in their quest to solve their undying hunger.

* * *

"How did I get stuck with you?" Scott grumbled, as they walked along the street heading towards the warehouse that was near the boathouse. This was the area where they were to meet up with their brothers later.

Gordon shrugged with a small smile, "Short straw but at least we've got the easy task… how big can a warehouse… be?" He said, quietening down as they came up to the warehouse. They could see that this was one of the more modern warehouses, designed to be at least three floors.

"This is a nice warehouse. Where do you want to start Gordo?" Scott asked with a grin, as he moved to check the lock of the doors. It was unlocked, but as the door opened, he shined his torch just above his gun, making sure that the first look over was clear. He then led the way inside.

"I say start at the top and work our way down… what do you suppose was stored in here?" Gordon asked quietly, as they entered the building. They both jumped as the door slammed closed behind them.

"Hate it when things do that!" Scott grumbled, before making his way across to where the stairs were located. They both started climbing up to the higher levels of the warehouse, Gordon following close behind Scott, being careful to watch their backs with the torch. He didn't want anything jumping out at them from behind.

"Wonder how Johnny and Virg are getting on?" Gordon muttered, as he continued to climb up softly, hearing Scott do the same. He scanned the area with his gun, his torch posed ready for anything.

* * *

Virgil glanced around the glass doors before opening them slowly, "Will you look at this mess… where are we going to start?" He muttered quietly, as John followed close behind him. They looked around the mall with the aid of their torches.

"I don't know… if I were survivors I would try and find a way to arm myself first…" John said, looking around the wrecked shops. He thought he heard something but shook it off. A speaker close by, dangling off the wall by its wire, crackled slightly.

"You're right… home made armoury, something like what you and Scott did earlier." John said and shone his torch over to an outdoor shop. "Supplies aplenty." He said with a grim grin and led the way over.

"Thought you were against gun crime?" Virgil muttered quietly, so that their voices didn't echo. Their footfalls were muffled by the mess of papers and other unidentified items that littered the floor.

"I am, I'm shocked that there had been a gun inside Thunderbird One all this time… especially when she was sat in the hanger." John muttered, as they entered the store to find it in the same state as the rest of the mall.

Virgil nodded with an inward sigh; it was still hard for them to talk about the Hood incident even though it was close to six months ago. Even with the worry of sending Alan back to Wharton Academy. There had been with much talk with the school's board before their brother was sent back, with increased security around the school and grounds.

"We are surviving; we can find a way to survive this!" He said, resting a hand on John's left arm as he looked around the ransacked store. He moved over to the counters, being careful of the shards of glass everywhere.

"What are you looking for?" John asked, joining Virgil as they searched around the broken cabinets, being careful not to touch any of the broken glass.

"Anything that we can use to defend ourselves, and maybe some bullets for Scott's handgun. I have the feeling that we're going to need them." Virgil said, as he opened a small box to find it full of bullets. "Well these are bullets, but they're the wrong type." He said with a sigh, but put them in his rucksack anyway.

John frowned when he saw the contents of Virgil's rucksack before going back to his search. He found a dusty gun hidden under the counter, "Virg, think found something here." He said pulling the gun out with his finger looped in the trigger, making sure that the safety was on.

Virgil came over and checked the gun over, "Nice find John." He said with a grin, before checking the gun over, wiping it over to clean the dust off of it. "It's fully loaded… but I wonder why it was left here and not the others?" Virgil muttered, as he looked for a holster. He found it and, put it on to carry the gun.

"I don't know… but can we move on? We need to check the other stores." John said, feeling uncomfortable in the store.

"Sure, where shall we go next?" Virgil asked, as he switched his torch back on. He loaded up the other boxes he found in his rucksack and replaced it on his back.

"Department store." John suggested, shinning his torch next door to where the store was filled with racks upon racks, of clothes.

Virgil shuddered, "Worst place to be Johnny… but we are International Rescue so we must." He said, leading the way into the department store shinning the torch around.

John would have normally laughed at his brother for the way he felt about some department clothes stores. The atmosphere felt intense and the hair rose up on the back of his neck, as he followed Virgil closely through the racks of clothes, never knowing what hid amongst them.

* * *

"Get down!" Scott said, pushing Gordon to the ground before dust and debris flew over their heads. They ducked down behind a stack of wooden boxes, covering themselves from the explosion.

"Damn it Scott! And we joked about Alan blowing up his old school." Gordon said, getting up slowly, looking over the boxes before ducking back down again, his face pale.

"Well it killed them didn't it?" Scott said with a groan, as he got back up to his feet. He fought against rejecting everything that was in his stomach at the sight of the charred and burnt limbs that were scattered Most were from the group of zombies they had run into before using one of their pipe bombs.

What Scott and Virgil had made, were home made pipe bombs. They didn't hold as much kick as normal pipe bombs would, due to the lack of explosive materials inside. They had decided that they would need them in case of any large groups of the monsters that roamed this town, attacked them.

"Come on, we got to keep moving." Scott said holding out his hand for his younger brother's. "Sorry that you've got to see this, Gordo." He spoke softly, as he helped Gordon walk around the mess back in the direction they had been originally, before the gang of zombies broke out from an office.

"It-it's ok Scott… I was due to face death sooner or later right?" Gordon spoke with a forced smile.

"Right… but something is wrong with these people. Just let's keep moving to see if we can figure out what happened!" Scott said, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, before switching his torch back on and leading the way back along the corridor.

_But what did happen to this town? _Gordon thought to himself, as he turned his own torch back on, wiping his face quickly to keep the sweat from getting into his eyes or distracting him.

* * *

"Damn it, Johnny! Don't scare me like that!" Virgil said with a groan and locked the gun's safety back on, before replacing it into the holder.

"Sorry! It was instinct, and it's not like I stuffed that thing into that room!" John said wiping the sweat away from his eyes. He looked down at the corpse at his feet, before running from the changing rooms into the store.

"John!" Virgil gasped, and ran to follow his brother. Virgil found him bent double, gasping for breath, his arms wrapped around himself.

"It's ok Johnny, we're going to get through this." Virgil said, resting his hand on John's shoulders for support. He shrugged his pack off to get a bottle of water out for his brother. "Here, take a sip of this." He ordered his older brother, holding the bottle in front of him.

John took the bottle with both hands and took a sip of the water with shaky hands. "Thanks Virg, I'm sorry…" He muttered, and took another sip.

"It's ok, Johnny, don't forget I already lost my breakfast." Virgil said with a small smile, before helping John back up onto his feet.

John smiled shakily, "Yeah, now let's just finish up here and get to that boat yard." He said screwing the lid on the bottle and handing it back to Virgil.

"Right! Let's…. do you hear that?" Virgil said, resting a hand on the gun in the holder and glancing around to their sides.

"Y-yes, what is it?" John asked, looking around nervously trying to find the source of the noise.

"I-I don't know." Virgil muttered, freeing the gun and looking around. He put his back to his brother, as he looked around the department store. The low growl got louder and closer.

"What is that?" John muttered, as they heard nails on the tiles of the floor getting closer and closer to them. The brothers to backed up against the wall, away from the new noise, as Virgil aimed the gun around to where he thought the noise was coming from.

"I don't know, but doesn't sound friendly." Virgil muttered, as the clothes rack to their right shifted, due to something moving through it.

The unknown, new monster continued to growl hungrily. It licked its teeth as it continued to walk forward towards the two terrified brothers.

* * *

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Five

The moans filled the city as the large hoards of undead walked along the streets; they sought out fresh blood from any survivors hiding away from the monsters that now walked the streets.

These streets were once filled of the townspeople following their daily schedules to and from their homes or workplaces all wearing happy faces, with only personal problems clouding their sunny blue skies. Most did not realize what was happening on the other side of their clear beautiful lake.

Now, the lake is black, full of ash and wasted water used to try and fight against the raging fire of the now burnt out factory. Meanwhile, the toxins spread throughout the town infecting anything it can sink into.

Howls filled the air along with the moans, making the zombies aware that something else aside from themselves was out there. But these monsters didn't care; they only cared if they could eat them or not.

Other monsters were out there, hungry like the zombies after fresh flesh from anything they could sink their teeth into as the team from International Rescue are about to find out. They have to search for any survivors while trying to survive the horrors themselves.

This town, once beautiful, had become a world of survival horror where anything could eat anything or anyone…

* * *

The torch beams shook as it highlighted the new monster. It continued to walk through the racks of clothes, until in was in full view of the two young men.

"Virg," John croaked, trying to keep his stomach and throat under control. Virgil was doing the same, while trying to hold the gun steady and trained on the monster in front of them.

"I-I don't k-know what it is!" Virgil gasped, as the monster growled. Then, to the men's surprise, it barked aggressively.

"I-It sounds l-like a dog." John muttered, pulling Virgil back away from the creature in front of them. "B-But h-h-how?" He added, trying and failing, to keep the stutter out of his voice.

The dog monster in front of them, was black, its fur shining in the torch light as it came into full view. As the dog growled, it revealed its sharp teeth, the skin and muscle tightening along the jaw. The same glossy, black skin stretched along the dog's body, the creature's bones showing clearly through it.

The boys took a gasping breath as they saw that some of the ribs were actually showing without the skin or muscle covering them, or the oily skin covered other parts of the dog's body. "I-It is like those people… those zombies." Virgil gasped as he kept his gun trained at the dog's head.

"What are we going to do? I-It has the same look!" John gasped wondering what they were going to do to the dog like monster in front of them; he couldn't focus as he saw his torch shaking in his hands making the beam of light shake on the monster.

"Easy Johnny, we just have to do the same…" Virgil muttered fighting against the shakes that threatened to travel down his arms to his hands as he unlocked the gun from its safety ready to fire at the creature in front of it.

"But that wasn't like this!" John gasped as he tried to move behind Virgil as he locked the gun into place slowly with a loud audible click making the dog-like monster growl and launch its attack at them.

* * *

Scott sighed as he leaned against the solid wall wiping the sweat away that had formed from their run through the offices to the other side of the alleyway, "I-I h-hope t-that w-we never h-have to d-do that again!" He gasped seeing Gordon was worse than he was his head stuffed between his knees with gasping breaths.

They had to run along the corridor that to their dismay was full of zombies of what looked members of the town and, to their surprise, one or two of the zombies wore what looked like lab coats. The offices held a few interesting finds including a few files written in some sort of scientific language that Gordon had put in his pockets in a hurry, while Scott kept the zombies distracted until they worked their way through closing the doors behind them. Eventually they ran into a large fire door that would lock behind them to trap the zombies in.

"You ok Gordo?" Scott asked moving to rest a hand on Gordon's shoulder as his younger brother moved to sit back down properly instead of on his heals or toes. Gordon looked up and nodded before getting up onto his feet with a slight moan, "Y-yeah, I'm fine… how about we get out of here?" He muttered wanting to get out of the now zombie infested warehouse shuddering as he heard the moans of the zombies wanting to get out of their office styled prison.

"Sounds like a good idea Gordon, I don't think we'll find anyone in here." Scott said helping Gordon up onto his feet and looked at his wristcom. "Let's head to the boathouse… they should be there by now," He said offering Gordon one of the bottles of water he carried in his rucksack.

"Right… let's get out of here." Gordon muttered as he opened the bottle and took a long drink from it before giving Scott the bottle back, who wiped the rim of the bottle with the palm of his hand and copied Gordon's actions before dumping the rest over his head. Shaking away the excess Scott pushed his black hair back ignoring the fact that he lost his usual bounce to his hair, he smiled at his brother before reloading his handgun and led the way back down the stairs towards the exit of the warehouse.

* * *

Graham slammed the door closed and locked it the bang echoed around the large church structure as he looked around to see that Jill and the boy were safe, tired but safe. With a sigh, he locked the shotgun back up once again the noise echoed around the church before he led the way to the rooms at the back hoping for something that they could eat and another rest before moving on and out of the town.

Glancing at his watch Graham groaned and remembered what Joe had told them before he was lost to the undead that was now roaming the streets along with whatever monsters they had just barely dodged to get locked inside the small church. _We haven't got long _He thought to himself before looking around the bookshelves hoping for a map of the town so they could find some way out of the town before dawn.

Jill settled the boy down in a small nest of robes and curtains before joining Graham at the bookshelves, "What are you looking for?" She whispered so not to disturb their young charge as he fell asleep dreaming of how life once was before this had happened to the town. "A way out of the town, we're running out of time to get out of here… and there's no way that I can think of to get out of here." Graham whispered as he pulled down a large book and flipped through it.

"You're right I'll give you a hand," Jill whispered and wandered over to the desk to search the contents of the drawers while Graham worked on searching the bookshelves for any maps or guides of unused roads or waterways that could lie somewhere around the town.

* * *

John spat out the water from the bottle as Virgil did the same trying to rid the taste of the bile in their throats and mouths, as soon as Virgil had shot the dog like monster they both ran out of the shop and out of the mall they were searching slamming the doors behind them.

"T-that was horrible," Virgil muttered hoarsely as he put the half bottle of water back in his bag then locked the gun's safety back on before replacing it into the holster that had slipped down so it was around his waist now.

"C-can says t-that again… where do we go now?" John asked as he straightened up and looked around to see that they had come out of a different exit than where they first entered leading them to a different part of the town making him search for road signs to point them in the right direction.

"We have to find the others… they would be heading for the boathouse so we better go there." Virgil said before taking a deep breath to calm himself down and flexed his legs to stop them shaking. "So which way Johnny" He asked with a small smile.

John looked at the trashed signs once again before pointing down the right road, "It's this way to the lake so the boathouse must be that way too but these signs are trashed!" He said wondering how they had got so beaten up. "They might have been caught in the rush to evacuate the city." John added with a shrug before leading the way along the road towards the lake.

* * *

Scott smiled as he saw the lake getting closer as they finally found their way out of the maze of warehouses that were used for storage or offices like the one they had searched, "Well there's the lake… and there's the boathouse!" He said pointing at the well build house that rested over the edge of the lake a little way showing how boats got in and out of the lake for fishing purposes or just to go out on the lake for a drive around.

Gordon looked at the lake with a grim face he didn't like the colour of the water one bit, "Something toxic went into that lake Scott I think we should take extra care when we cross it," He said quietly as the lake shore was too quiet compared to the constant moans of the town or of the creaky sounds of the warehouse they had just searched before that too filled with the moaning of the zombies.

Scott pulled one arm free from the straps of the rucksack and dug around for his binoculars before swinging his bag back up onto his back fully, he used the binoculars to look around the lake and to see if there was anything touching the surface of the water. "I can't see anything on the surface of the lake Gordo but I do see the factory we were suppose to have saved, it's burnt out." He said with a sigh handing the binoculars to Gordon for him to look himself.

"I guess so Scott but this seems too quiet I mean there should be some signs of life or even them around here but there isn't! I can't even hear the noise we use to hear in the town!" Gordon said as he focused the binoculars to his own vision and gave the lake a careful look over frowning slightly at seeing no sign of life and the same toxic shine to the surface. "There must have been something in the factory which leaked out into the lake, wonder if the lake water supplies the town's water supply… Scott? Is there something wrong?" He asked moving his eyes away from the binoculars to seeing Scott had his gun back out and unlocked the safety.

"Thought I heard something come on, we better get to the boathouse at least until Virgil and John show up then we can decide our next move," Scott said leading the way, keeping his gun in his hands ready and staying on his toes as he led the way across to the boathouse. Gordon frowned slightly and looked around to see if he could find anything that might have made a noise and caught Scott's attention then soon heard a light croaking noise but shrugged it off to frogs nearby. _Maybe there is some life here, hiding like any survivors out there waiting to be rescued_ He thought with an inward sigh.

* * *

Virgil held his fingers to his lips silencing John as they pressed against the wall of a church as they tried to continue their way towards the lake, towards the rendezvous with their brothers and to finding a way across the lake to the burnt out factory, their original target of this rescue before things went this bad.

John looked at Virgil puzzled to why they stopped and had to follow Virgil's instructions to pressing against the wall until his brother pointed up towards the roof of the church in time to see something crawl along the top of the rooftop and disappeared with a small hiss. His blue eyes went wide in wondering what sort of monster they had just found now, "Do I even want to know?" He whispered as Virgil carefully led the way to the side door of the church and they slid in to be greeted by a click of a shotgun raised to their faces.

* * *

To be continued..

Got to love the cliffhangers, am I evil? What have the boys discovered now? What new nasty creatures are lurking around the town that they still have to face?  
Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Six

The moans filled the city as the large hoards of undead walked along the streets; they sought out fresh blood from any survivors hiding away from the monsters that now walked the streets.

These streets were once filled of the townspeople following their daily schedules to and from their homes or workplaces all wearing happy faces, with only personal problems clouding their sunny blue skies. Most did not realize what was happening on the other side of their clear beautiful lake.

Now, the lake is black, full of ash and wasted water used to try and fight against the raging fire of the now burnt out factory. Meanwhile, the toxins spread throughout the town infecting anything it can sink into.

Howls filled the air along with the moans, making the zombies aware that something else aside from themselves was out there. But these monsters didn't care; they only cared if they could eat them or not.

Other monsters were out there, hungry like the zombies after fresh flesh from anything they could sink their teeth into as the team from International Rescue are about to find out. They have to search for any survivors while trying to survive the horrors themselves.

The croaking filled the waterways and edges of the lake altering the atmosphere around there alerting the monsters and any survivors that a new threat loomed in the area. What the threat was no one knew or was around to tell if they could speak.

Another threat in the town loomed hunting after the survivors make them nervous and alert hoping that it would move away allowing them to move on away from the threats of the town they once called home.

This town, once beautiful, had become a world of survival horror where anything could eat anything or anyone…

* * *

The shotgun locked into place, as it was aimed at the boys' heads. It didn't move and inch in the looming darkness that filled the church. The only hints of light came from the candles near and around the altar. The sound echoed in the church's rafters, making the threat of the gun seem more real.

"Hold it! Are you bitten or scratched?" A low voice asked being careful to keep it quiet to stop his voice echoing around the church.

"We're not, but if you don't let us in soon, then whatever is out there will get us!" Virgil explained, keeping his shock down as John tapped him in the middle of the back. They wanted to get inside the church, as the low hiss they heard go louder. Whatever the creature was, it was getting closer.

"It's another monster come on get in." The voice muttered, locking the shotgun back on safety before moving out of the way to let Virgil and John into the church. Locking the door tightly behind them. "This way, we've got a room in the back." The mysterious man spoke up, leading the way to the back of the church were he pause in front of a large door. When he opened it, the boys were temporarily blinded by the sudden bright lights inside.

Blinking the sudden daze from their eyes, they could make out that the man that had threatened them with the shot gun, was about the same age as their father. Sharing the same room was a young woman roughly the same age, and a young boy looking around ten. They were all showing signs of tiredness.

The room itself was somewhere where the clerks would change ready for the service. It acted as a storage room for unused hymn books.

It contained a few bookshelves, a table, and a row of candles had been placed around the edges of the room, to light it better due to the town's power supply being cut off. There was a nest of clothes and material on the floor to form what looked like a makeshift bed.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just crazy out there, and we can never tell when another of those things... Those zombies would turn up." The man said with a sigh, as he sat down in one of the few chairs. His shotgun lay out on his lap.

"It's ok, we've seen a few of those around, and some other creatures too. But we're here to get you out of here, but we got to find the other members of our team first." Virgil said, glancing back at John, who nodded in agreement. He looked paler by the candlelight than he had by torchlight.

The woman got up, without disturbing the boy from the children's book they had found on the shelves, and looked at their guests carefully. "You're from International Rescue, aren't you? A little late but you're here." She said with a soft smile, recognizing the once silver uniforms that Virgil and John wore. They were now covered in grime from their trek though the town's alleyways.

"That's right, can you tell us what happened here, and what is out there?" Virgil asked, helping John to one of the armchairs, before handing him a bottle of water while quietly wondering what was wrong with his brother.

"I can tell you as much as we know; would you like something to eat? We might be here for a while." The woman asked, with another soft smile, and moved over to a small chest leaning up against the wall.

* * *

Gordon couldn't believe what he was seeing when Scott shone the torchlight over their new obstacle, "How are we supposed to get through that?" He asked, shocked into how they were supposed to get back to the car park where they left their thunderbird craft.

"We'll find a way Gordo, but first we better see if we can find John and Virgil. Then we have to cross that lake to the factory, something tells me that it holds the key to what happened to this town." Scott said with a sigh, hoping that their craft was ok as it was their only ticket to getting out of the town.

The road they had took, was now a big hole in the ground whatever had caused, it also chewed through the pipes and the electrical cables. Leaving nothing but a large crater before diving down into the rock and soil below it, "What could have caused that" Gordon asked, as they back tracked towards the lake.

A low growl started on their left, and then another joined them on their right, alerting the young men that something was hunting them. And, it sounded hungry. A loud howl behind them, alerted them that they were nearly surrounded. They quickly glanced around before the boys began to run down the road as fast as they could. Soon they were dodging back and forth as the strange dogs started to attack.

"T-there. H-head for the church!" Scott pointed out, as he half turned to fire a shot at the dogs behind them, hearing a yelp as the bullet hit one of them. They tried to get the door open to find it locked. "Look for a side door." He ordered Gordon, while fishing out one of his home made bombs and lit it. Waving it at the dogs to get their attention, as Gordon slipped around and found a side door hidden by ivy.

"Found one! Over here!" Gordon called, as Scott threw the pipe bomb into the group of dogs, and followed Gordon's voice before the explosion caused them to use the wall as support. They then started clearing enough ivy to clamber through the door and into the dark church.

* * *

John looked up from where he had been looking at his feet, his mind wandering over all that happened in the past few months. Now for this to happen to them, when he thought that he had recovered from his experience. "Virg, did you hear that?" He asked in a quiet voice unlike his own.

The man who had introduced himself as Graham, locked the shotgun back up, and placed it against his shoulder ready to fire. He looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise, echoing around the church. "There must have been a side door." He said leading the way out of the room with Virgil following close behind.

"That was an explosion close by; it could have been the other members of our team." Virgil explained softly as they walked across the church towards the other spare room that was used mainly as a cloak room but had a door ready for the rough weather when it came in the winter or for emergencies.

"Can hope so, otherwise there would be trouble." Graham spoke, just as softly as he moved the shotgun's aim up higher, and nodded at Virgil.

Virgil raised the torch up, and switched it on with a soft click, before walking closer to the door. He was careful not to shine the beam of light through the cracks in the door.

_On three! _Graham mouthed and held up three fingers_. One, two… three! _He counted down, then Virgil kicked the door open. He shined the torch around the room, as Graham stood over him, the shotgun ready.

"Whoa! Hold it! We're human! We're human!" A voice familiar to Virgil's ears called out. They shielded their faces from both the glare of the torch, and the threat of the shotgun in their faces. "Have you been scratched or bitten?" Graham asked not moving from the doorway keeping his shotgun trained on them as Virgil moved the torch around to check for any visible scratch or bite marks. "No we're clean, we came close but we're ok" Another familiar voice called out sounding a little shaken up.

"They're clean Graham, and they're the missing members of our team." Virgil said with a soft smile, resting a hand on the man's tense shoulders. Graham glanced at Virgil in the gloomy light, before nodding and locked the shotgun into safety.

"Sorry Virgil, but you know the risk." He said, before resting the shotgun carefully in his hands and moved out of the way of the doorway. "I know Graham. Come on guys, I left John with the others." Virgil said, leading the way back through the church to the small room at the back of the church.

"Glad to see you Virg, we'll tell you what we found out in a minute. How is John?" Scott asked, joining Virgil at his side. They walked along the aisle between the benches of the church.

"I'm not sure Scott. He seems to be in shock, but I don't know what I can do to snap him out of it." Virgil muttered his reply quietly. Graham followed close behind, his shotgun ready as he walked along side Gordon. He held it ready incase anything tried to break through the many windows, that lined the walls.

"We'll have to try something, it's going to take all of us to get out of here." Scott muttered back, as they came to a closed door.

Graham moved forward and opened the door, stepping inside and looked around before sitting down in the corner of the room. He kept his ears sharp for any strange noises that might echo around the church.

He looked across at Jill to see that she was going through the book with the young boy, and the blonde young man had his legs pulled close to him with his hands holding them close, his head resting on his knees his blue eyes unfocused.

"You better check your friend." He said nodding over to the young man before he started to clean and check his shotgun.

"Thanks Graham. Got anything to give my colleagues to eat? We'll need all the strength we can muster to get out of here," Virgil said, as he moved into the room waiting for Scott and Gordon to enter, before closing and locking the door.

"There's something out there, up on the roofs. I didn't get a good look at what it was... John unfortunately -" He explained to his brothers, before walking over to John. "Johnny Scott's here, along with Gordon." Virgil told him softly, resting a hand on John's shoulder, feeling him tense up slightly before relaxing.

"Scott…" John's voice spoke quietly with a high pitch in his voice, sounding very much unlike his own to Scott and Gordon's ears.

Scott moved across and got down on his knees in front of his brother. As much as he wanted to hug him and say that things will be ok, they had to act professional in front of the survivors that they shared the room with.

"Hey there John, do you want to talk to me?" Scott asked softly, keeping eye level with John inwardly disturbed in seeing John so distant He hadn't seen his brother this bad since finding him up on Thunderbird Five those few short months ago.

John closed his eyes and sank down to his knees, resting his head on them. "We're not going to get out of here… there is just too much out there!" He muttered with his voice half muffled from the fabric of his uniform.

Scott rested a hand on John's back and rubbed it gently, "Hey John, we're not given up that easily. We're going to need your help if we're to get back to the Thunderbirds. And what about your baby? She needs you!" He said softly, as he continued to rub John's back softly.

Virgil sighed, and moved away to sit next to Graham, glancing at his watch. "Suggest we move soon, as whatever is out there will find a way eventually to get in." He told Graham quietly, watching Scott talk to John. Trying to help him get through the shock of whatever John had saw.

Graham nodded. "I suggest that we take shifts, and get some sleep. Then move to get out of this city as we don't have long." He talked quietly, so not to disturb Jill and the kid. Gordon had joined them, and was now joking around lightly to get the kid to smile.

"I know Graham, we'll just have to find a way through this." Virgil spoke with a soft sigh, watching the events of the small room around them.

* * *

Two hours later

John stirred from his sleep, hearing a strange noise from the window nearest the door leading into their room. He looked up to see that Scott was still asleep, while Virgil was asleep nearby Gordon and two of the survivors.

The only person awake was Graham, who had heard the noise and moved over to Virgil, shaking him slightly to wake him up before walking forward to check the noise.

John shook Scott awake with a worried look inwardly hoping it wasn't the monster that he had saw before coming into this church, he pushed his churning stomach down so not to loose its contents in the small confined space they were in at the moment.

Scott grumbled before waking up from his short nap. He looked up to see Virgil and the man called Graham talking in low voices. While a warm body pressed closer to him shivering in fear of what was now causing the low scratching noise outside of their safe room. "Hey Johnny it's ok… probably a branch rubbing the window." He said rubbing his free arm along John's right to help him calm down.

Everyone jumped awake in hearing a loud smash, followed by a loud growl like hiss. This made the room's occupants jump up onto their feet, and back away from the door.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Graham growled under his breath, raising his shotgun up. Virgil brought out a handgun, that Scott didn't remember seeing him carry before. They both aimed at the door in case the monster on the other side of it broke through.

"We're going to need another way out of here Scott!" Virgil said, seeing that John had pulled himself into a small ball, back on the floor.

"Gordon, take care of John while I find another way out of here even if I got to make one! We need to get out of here and need to get out of here now!" Scott said, switching to field commander mode pushing the worry for his brother down until they were once again safe.

"Then we need to find somewhere safe!" He spoke clearly, as he retrieved his rucksack and dug around for a few of his homemade bombs and a torch. He then went around the back of the room looking for a weak part of the wall that he could hopefully blast away.

A low hiss sound was heard, making John whimper and pray silently that it would move on and leave them be. "Shh, it's ok John! It's outside and I expect that, that Graham guy will blow whatever that monster is away!" Gordon said quietly, while watching Scott work.

Scott held the small, powerful torch in his mouth, keeping the bombs in his hands as worked on a corner of the room.

"Any time Scott!" Virgil spoke up, as the hissing got louder followed by scratching at the thick wooden door. "How long do you think that door will last?" Graham asked as he unlocked the safety on his shotgun.

"There's more than one," Graham muttered as another crash and another feral growl echoed around the church. "Great!" Virgil muttered steadying his aim at the door.

"Done!" Scott called, as the door gave way to reveal the new monster after their lives. They made their presence known by their low hiss, and whipping their tongues around the air as they tried to figure out what they had come across as the dust settled.

* * *

To be continued!

Am I evil? Let me know!

Big thanks to Lillehafrue aka Lauren for all of the help with this chapter, without you this would have been a mess!


	7. Chapter 7

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Seven

The moans filled the city as the large hoards of undead walked along the streets; they sought out fresh blood from any survivors hiding away from the monsters that now walked the streets.

These streets were once filled of the townspeople following their daily schedules to and from their homes or workplaces all wearing happy faces, with only personal problems clouding their sunny blue skies. Most did not realize what was happening on the other side of their clear beautiful lake.

Now, the lake is black, full of ash and wasted water used to try and fight against the raging fire of the now burnt out factory. Meanwhile, the toxins spread throughout the town infecting anything it can sink into.

Howls filled the air along with the moans, the dogs stalking the streets hunting for any sort of flesh and meat to satisfy their constant hunger.

Other monsters were out there, hungry like the zombies after fresh flesh from anything they could sink their teeth into as the team from International Rescue are about to find out. They have to search for any survivors while trying to survive the horrors themselves.

The croaking filled the waterways and edges of the lake altering the atmosphere around there alerting the monsters and any survivors that a new threat loomed in the area. What the threat was no one knew or was around to tell if they could speak.

A new threat has appeared in front of the young men of International Rescue making their lives on the edge in a whole new way. Will they get out of here alive? Only time will tell!

This town, once beautiful, had become a world of survival horror where anything could eat anything or anyone…

* * *

The monster hissed as it continued to whip its tongue around the air, smelling the people around the church. The church's occupants froze in fear and horror as the monster walked towards them, its nails scratching at the stone floors. Its long tongue continued to wave around making its breath sound like a hiss.

"We've got to get out of here now!" Scott breathed, bringing his gun out slowly aiming it at what he guessed what was the monster's head.

The monster reminded him of a human that had been turned inside out. It had exposed red raw skin and muscles along its arms and legs, which were bent out to let it walk along the floor or along the wall. Its claws were long, sharp and curved around ready to slash at anything it could reach.

"How about that bomb? This shotgun will do some damage, but I don't know how long we can hold them off." Graham whispered, keeping his shotgun ready to fire at the monster in front of them.

John had frozen up at seeing the monster walking towards them, and Gordon had to pull him to safety.

Virgil had moved from the doorway to help protect them and the other survivors, "Scott, it's our only shot! I don't like the idea of trying to get through those!" He said, hoping that the bomb would work letting them get out of the room.

Jill held onto the young boy, both looking at the monster, each of them as pale as John. "Please, we have to get out here!" She whispered in a higher pitch of her voice.

"It's ok, Jill, we'll get out of here! I still got that promise to keep, remember?" Graham said stepping back as the monster moved forward.

Scott worked on setting the bomb to go off in ten seconds, before running across the room and taking cover with the others. The bomb exploded, filling the room with dust and rubble making a large hole in the corner of the room.

"Come on, while they're confused!" Graham said, looking for the monsters but they were confused from the blast.

Locking his shotgun back on safety, he helped Jill out of the room.

Scott ran over to give Virgil a hand to move John out of the room, and heard the monster move closer to them. "Get him out of here!" He ordered his brother, grabbing his handgun and aimed it at the monster firing at it.

The monster screamed in pain as the shot ricocheted off its shoulder before launching itself at Scott, its claws out to slash him. "Scott! Come on!" Virgil called, giving John to Gordon.

"Get going! Meet you at the boathouse." Scott ordered, firing his gun again once he had a clear view of the monster's head. It screamed in pain and slashed out, barely missing Scott's flesh, but tore through the tight uniform causing a yelp of shock and pain from the Tracy brother.

A loud shot from behind him followed closely by a loud yelp of pain from the monster, "Come on!" A voice called through the dust, pulling Scott through the hole.

"Let's get out of here now." Virgil said, using his lighter to light four of the bombs then threw them into the hole before signalling to the others, to move away from the church.

**

* * *

An hour later**

"What were they anyway?" Virgil asked as they locked the door to the streets, and settled down on the bags of sand in the corner of the small boathouse.

"I'm not sure; it's one of the monsters that came from that factory." Graham explained with a sigh, reloading his shotgun then locked it back up in place. "During the fire, an explosion rocked the whole area and soon after the monsters started appearing." He carried on, leaning back and allowing Jill to lean against him.

Scott looked up from where Gordon was helping him bandage up the light scratch he had received during the fight against the monster. "Sounds like there might be something under that factory, we'll have to go and find out." He said as he pulled his shirt back down slowly.

"What about John? What can we do to help him?" Gordon asked, looking at their brother who was sunk down low staring into the far off distance.

Virgil shuffled over and laid a hand on his shoulder, earning a slight wince from the blonde Tracy. "Johnny, come on have this." He said, pressing one of the fruit bars into John's hand from his pack.

"We have to snap him out of this, but he's been through so much lately," Scott spoke softly with a sigh seeing John respond to Virgil's trial at giving him something to eat.

"I know we all have and to have this happen to us… it's just too much for us to bear." Gordon spoke, just as softly.

"I remember something from a few months ago, wasn't there an incident in London involving International Rescue?" Jill asked, her eyes open as she continued to lean against Graham.

Scott sighed and looked over to Virgil, who nodded before watching over their brother retrieve a bottle of water out of the rucksack for John. "It's true… we did have a bit of an incident with the Hood." He said remembering how they had got to London in time to get the rescue sorted out. Their youngest brother had rescued the monorail from the river, leaving them to clean up and help the passengers off from the carriage.

"There are still a few things that we are sorting out, like the world press… but we have to think about how to change our systems around to stop it happening ever again." Virgil continued as he opened the bottle of water, and handed it to John who took it with a shaky hand.

"I see that there is more there than what you are willing to say but I can understand if you want to keep things quiet, keep it out of the press," Graham spoke softly, lowering his voice in hearing the boat house creak in the wind.

"You're right, Graham, but right now we need to figure out how to get out of here and back to the Thunderbirds." Scott spoke softly with a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "But we're all exhausted so I think we better rest for a while before moving out." He spoke again noticing that John was eating slowly under the watchful eye of Virgil.

Gordon rummaged around in John's rucksack and pulled out the laptop, "We need to find another way there though… as the way we came is completely cut off." He said booting up the laptop and seeing the map pull up instantly.

"Cut off? By what?" Virgil asked looking up at his brothers, wondering what Gordon was talking about. He soon rummaged into his own rucksack and pulled out the thermal blanket that each pack contained before covering John with it.

"I'm not sure what caused it, but there is a large trench cutting off half of the town" Scott said moving closer to Gordon to look over his shoulder. "So we need another way out, could we try the sewer system?" He asked wondering how deep the sewers were, hoping that they were under the large trench.

"I'm not sure, I can't read this map." Gordon muttered before cursing under his breath, looking up at John. "John, can you try and read this? We need to get out of here. We need to get back home." He said, moving closer to John with the laptop open.

"H-home." John croaked quietly looking up at Gordon, who smiled softly.

"That's right, home… back to the base." Gordon said softly and offered John the laptop.

_That's not my home…_ John thought to himself taking the laptop and worked on the map, pushing all other thought out of his mind. "I think I can get the sewer records but we still have to look around the factory." He said with no emotion in his voice.

Scott and Virgil looked at each other, concern shining in their eyes. They crawled close together and talked in low voices as John continued to work on the laptop. "I think there is something wrong with John, something bad!" Scott whispered looking at John talking to Gordon.

"Like how Graham and Jill have been giving John the same looks they have been giving you?" Virgil whispered, looking over at the small group of survivors, who were currently eating their own supplies they had found.

Scott glanced back at the two people before looking back at Virgil, "I have noticed that… I didn't realize that John's not ready to come back to the field!" He said before rubbing the tiredness from his eyes and resisted the urge to scratch the bandaged area.

"Well, there is nothing we can do at the moment as we are all tired" Virgil said, before covering a yawn.

"Just try and get some sleep and we will see what will happen once we're feeling better." Virgil said, pushing away from his brother and getting up onto his feet with a sigh.

Scott sighed, "You're right." He muttered wiggling to get comfortable before falling asleep against the sacks hoping that when he did wake up, then things would look better for them.

Virgil sighed and took his handgun out, checking it over and then he reloaded the clip while leaning against the side of the boathouse. "Are you prepared to use that?" A voice asked quietly from near him.

"If I have to, but only against those monsters outside… what aren't you telling us?" Virgil asked, replacing the gun back in its holster before crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

Graham sighed and leaned against the wall too, "There used to be more than three of us… but we lost them to the monsters out there, not to death but to their kind." He spoke quietly so not to disturb anyone as Gordon fell asleep against John, who continued to work feverishly at the laptop.

"To their kind, what do you mean, Graham?" Virgil asked glancing at the survivor before looking back at John, who had stopped briefly for a drink.

John soon returned to his laptop, working like he needed to stay awake.

"I mean that they're infectious, one small bite… one small scratch helps to spread the infection into that person." Graham answered in the same quiet voice. "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier… and two of your team are showing early signs of infection." He continued looking at the team in the room, hoping that they would find a way to stop their infected team members turning into the monsters that roamed the streets.

"What?" Virgil gasped and looked at his brothers. "There has to be a cure!" He said, clenching his hands into fists, tightening his arms closer to his chest.

"There's a laboratory hidden underneath the factory. That is where the fire started!" John announced from his place at the laptop before coughing harshly.

"We're running out of time… if it is like what happened the last time this happened." Graham said with a sigh and moved back to the other survivors, to get something to eat.

Virgil inwardly sighed and silently prayed for his brothers' safety hoping that they would all get out of this town, out of this situation in one piece.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Eight

The moans filled the city as the large hoards of undead walked along the streets; they sought out fresh blood from any survivors hiding away from the monsters that now walked the streets.

These streets were once filled of the townspeople following their daily schedules to and from their homes or workplaces all wearing happy faces, with only personal problems clouding their sunny blue skies. Most did not realize what was happening on the other side of their clear beautiful lake.

Now, the lake is black, full of ash and wasted water used to try and fight against the raging fire of the now burnt out factory. Meanwhile, the toxins spread throughout the town infecting anything it can sink into.

Howls filled the air along with the moans, the dogs stalking the streets hunting for any sort of flesh and meat to satisfy their constant hunger.

The monsters crawled along rooftops, through dark alleyways hunting for their prey killing anything that cross their path.

The croaking filled the waterways and edges of the lake alerting the atmosphere around there alerting the monsters and any survivors that a new threat loomed in the area. What the threat was no one knew or was around to tell if they could speak.

This town, once beautiful, had become a world of survival horror where anything could eat anything or anyone…

* * *

"I patched up the leaks so she should sail across the lake just fine," Graham said with a sigh wiping the sweat away from his forehead. He silently thanked Jill for the bottle of water, and took a long drink from it.

"Do we have to cross that lake?" Jill asked quietly looking out over the lake. The water unnerved her as the large burnt out factory loomed over head, casting a dark shadow over the still water.

"We have to stay together Jill, if there is any hope for those young men then it rests within that factory." Graham spoke just as softly climbing out of the boat, which rocked against its mooring.

Jill sighed and nodded, "You're right, I just can't believe how young they are." She said seeing all but one of the team fast asleep, resting against each other for warmth and safety.

"I know Jill I feel the same way. Help me check this boat once more; we don't want to end up stranded out there." Graham spoke softly resting a hand on Jill's shoulder with a small smile.

Jill nodded and started checking the boat carefully with Graham; they both knew what to do after living by the lake their whole life.

John looked up briefly from his work to check on his brothers before wiping his eyes tiredly then went back to work, stifling a cough as much as he could.

* * *

"Ok we're ready to go." Scott said as he climbed into the boat, it was a tight squeeze but they all had fit into the boat. Not wanting to risk having two boats they had decided that it would be better to try and fit into one.

"Great, let's get going then." Graham said pushing off with help from Virgil.

Gordon looked over the side before sitting back straight with a cold shudder, "Let's just hurry across, I have a bad feeling about this lake." He said looking across at Scott, who nodded and looked across at the lake with a gun in his hand.

Scott focused hard in fighting against the constant itch caused by the bandages along his abdomen touching his skin while holding the gun straight, ready to fire at any movement.

Glancing back briefly at John, who looked tired but fought against closing his eyes as the small movement of the boat made him drowsy. Scott glanced at his watch as their journey across the lake began with the start of the small but powerful motor.

Graham inwardly sighed as he started the motor up and felt it push the medium sized boat through the murky water towards the dark factory. _It has only been a few hours but it has felt like a week amongst this living hell _He thought to himself as Virgil kept the shotgun aimed at the water, his shoulders tense.

Jill and the young boy looked out at the lake seeing the ripples caused by the boat as the only noise they heard was a faint croak of an unknown amphibian close by and the motor of the powerboat.

* * *

A pair of eyes opened and saw through the dark murky water like it was glass, seeing the boat move across the lake's surface towards the land on the other side. Stretching its legs, it was propelled forward towards the surface and towards its target.

Along side the creature more of its kind appeared, also aiming for the boat wanting to see what caused it to move across the lake and what it contained. The murky water slid along their skin like they lived in such water.

* * *

John looked over Gordon to the waters edge and winced before balancing himself out in the centre of the boat, "What were they making in that factory to cause such reaction to the lake?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence of the journey.

"We're not sure, all of this happened during the fire," Graham spoke from the back as he adjusted the controls slightly eyeing John's back.

"Wash off." Virgil muttered looking at the murky lake before looking at the dark factory.

Scott turned around slightly ready to speak before the whole boat rocked dangerously knocking his feet out from under him.

Jill hugged the boy close to her as they sheltered in the middle of the boat, "What was that?" Virgil said hanging on to his balance but just barely aiming the shotgun at the water.

"I don't know, from under us maybe." Graham said holding onto the controls of the boat, focusing on not getting the engine damaged from whatever had just hit the boat.

"Get us out of here Graham," Scott ordered as he aimed his own gun around the boat's edge hoping to hit whatever was attacking their boat before it struck again.

Gordon and John looked between each other then kept themselves busy by helping Jill and the young boy in the middle of the boat.

"Do you hear that?" Gordon muttered calming the chaos of the boat as it continued forward slowly along the lake.

Everyone froze and listened closely ignoring the sound of the motor of the speed boat; they could hear the moaning of the undead monsters roaming the streets of the town behind them and a low croaking sound.

"What is that?" John asked softly not recognizing the sound from their experience of tropical frogs and amphibians.

"Nothing I've never heard," Gordon replied looking up at Virgil with a worried tone in his eyes.

"Can we get more speed out of this motor?" Virgil asked bending down awkwardly to check the make of the boat motor to see if he could adjust its output.

"I checked earlier when I checked over the boat, but if you think you can do something go ahead," Graham replied taking his shotgun back off Virgil and held it close to his shoulder ready to fire.

"John, have you got that tool kit I gave you earlier?" Virgil asked his brother, who hadn't moved from the centre of the boat.

"T-think so," John muttered moving slowly over to the back of the boat with his rucksack clenched tightly in his hands.

"I'm going to need it, and we're going to have to be careful as I don't want to stop the motor for any length of time," Virgil said quietly as they dug through John's rucksack and found his toolkit.

"Never leave the island without it," Gordon joked lightly, earning a small laugh from his other brothers.

The boat rocked again from another attack making everyone nearly loose their balance and grab onto part of the boat, Graham had managed to fire a shot into the ocean but he doubted that it had penetrated the lake's surface.

"We need to buy ourselves some time," Gordon said looking at how close they were to the lake's edge.

"How about the bombs, would they work?" Scott asked remembering his rucksack contained several of the bombs they had made.

"They would, it might stun whatever is attacking us," Gordon replied with a nod.

"Worth a shot Scott, we almost got this done." Virgil added from his side of the boat with John helping him with seeing into the engine with a torch that shook in John's hands.

"Great let's do it!" Scott said putting his gun away quickly and dug out two of their homemade bombs ignoring the slight blurry marks in the corner of his vision as he dug out his lighter from his pockets and tested the fuses.

* * *

The boat stopped rocking and the water went still, all that could be heard was the sounds of the distant city. The people on the small boat tried to keep their breathing quiet as they stopped what they were doing on the boat.

The water lapped up against the boat and could be heard distantly lapping up against the nearby shore line, the attack had stopped.

The boat continued forward at a slightly faster pace until soon enough it bumped into the banks of the land the survivors had crossed to reach, the burnt out laboratory looming over head giving them the sense of more danger and the feel of it falling apart any second.

* * *

"W-where have they gone?" Virgil whispered as they slowly and quietly climbed out of the boat, giving John some help to get out. "T-thanks," John whispered shaking off the tiredness yanking at him.

"I don't know Virg, let's just hurry up and get inside." Scott whispered quietly keeping his gun steady after jumping out of the boat and watched the waters edge.

Graham helped Jill and the young boy climb out of the boat, "Let's just hurry and get inside!" Graham whispered loudly. "Didn't think we would be back here so soon," He muttered to Jill quietly who nodded her response.

Gordon climbed out and kept close to the survivors, "I'm with Graham! Let's get inside" Gordon whispered seeing John sway but tried to hold himself up while Virgil aimed out at the lake.

"Right, go! I'll come in last." Scott ordered keeping his eye out at the lake, "Get John inside Virg," He added looking at John leaning heavily against Virgil.

"Right Scott everyone inside now," Virgil said as he put his gun back in the holster and helped John walk towards the factory. "Come on Johnny, don't give up… you've got to keep fighting!" He whispered quietly to John softly.

"V-vi-Virg-Virgil," John gasped tiredly opening his eyes making Virgil glance over and flinched slightly. John's normally bright blue eyes were dull and were loosing their colour making it look a darker blue almost grey.

"Stay awake for a little longer ok Johnny, for me please," Virgil begged slightly with a small smile. John nodded and moaned pushing back the waves of nausea and bile that rose with each step he took.

Graham and Gordon led the way inside of the factory lighting the immediate area with their torches, "The fire has only scorched this area!" Gordon said as he looked around and found what appeared to be a waiting room.

"Must have had a good sprinkler system" Graham replied following Gordon towards the room and looked inside, "Looks intact" He said looking at Gordon, who nodded and led the way inside.

* * *

Gordon slowly opened the door keeping his body low to the ground as Graham aimed his shotgun into the room they entered the room and checked every corner.

The room was disorganised with magazines and newspapers thrown everywhere, in the corner a desk had been knocked over and was full of scratches and bullet holes. The rest of the room was filled with blush chairs including a long couch covering half of the wall with the other being covered by a large bookshelf.

"Clear," Graham said as he locked his shotgun onto safety and helped Jill set camp up in the corner of the room, using the desk to block up the large window that led into the large reception area of the factory.

"Guys in here," Gordon called from the doorway happy to see a small fuse box that would supply the room with emergency power.

Virgil came in and led John down on the couch, "Johnny listen to me," Virgil said softly and sternly. "You've got to keep awake ok?" He said looking at John carefully.

"I-I'll try" John responded quietly gulping air to fight the nausea building up inside of him.

"Ok John, try and have something to drink ok," Virgil suggested shrugging his pack off his back and left it by John.

Scott soon joined them breathing heavily and slammed the door closed, "They returned and trashed the boat," He reported leaning against the door as he reloaded his gun.

"So we're stuck here?" Virgil asked in a low voice as Gordon tugged at him to show him the emergency power supply.

"There must be a sewer line for emergencies or something that goes under the lake," Scott whispered back and bent down, resting against the door hiding his head into his legs.

"I'll find out in a minute hopefully," Gordon muttered and finally showed Virgil the power supply unit.

"Great Gord, let's get to work on this so we can save our batteries while we rest in here." Virgil said with a sigh of relief.

Scott groaned as he got up onto his feet and removed his rucksack, walking across the room to join John on the couch. "Hey bro how are you feeling?" He asked softly taking his gloves off and rested the back of his hand on John's forehead.

"Tired but promised Virgie that won't sleep," John croaked tiredly leaning into the back of the couch, a bottle of water in his hand.

"Just hold on and we'll get out of this, we will get through this." Scott said with a small smile as he pushed John's blonde hair back before rising up off the couch to join his other brothers back by the fuse box.

"This isn't good guys, he's burning up!" Scott whispered as he slipped his gloves back on trying to hide the shakes that had appeared in his hands, telling himself that it was just the adrenaline rush.

Virgil glanced up at Scott then across to Gordon, "I know but there's not much we can do at the moment." He muttered keeping his voice low.

"There has to be something here that we haven't seen or heard of," Gordon muttered his reply as he looked up from working at the laptop. He had dug the laptop out shortly after giving Virgil his tools as his brother worked hard at the circuit breakers to see what was wrong with them.

"I'll give you a hand, better give Virgil some space," Scott said quietly glancing over to the small group of survivors, who had set up a temporary camp with tables sheltering their sides with blanket draped on the floor and along the table edges.

* * *

John took slow deep breaths keeping his eyes closed away from the spinning sensation in his head that he could see whenever his eyes were open, he felt the bile building up along the back of his throat as he continued to breath slowly.

Leaning back into the couch John inwardly groaned as his stomach forced him to bed double, hiding his face into the back of the couch hoping that the stabbing pains in his stomach would go away like the constant urge to sleep or the itching along his arms. His uniform helped with the itching as the flight suit underneath wouldn't irate his skin to let him itch.

The bile rose up along his throat and into the back of his mouth making John gasp for air, with a small moan he turned over facing the rest of the room opening his eyes slightly, barely making out Virgil across the room while Scott and Gordon were bent over the laptop studying something on the screen.

"G-guys," He gasped croakily with an almost whisper to his voice before falling off the couch landing hard on his hands and knees.

The small muffled thud got everyone's attention causing them to jump to their guns and feet, "Johnny," Three voices called and rushed over to their fallen brother's side.

"Let's help him back to the couch," Scott said holding onto John's shoulders as Virgil moved around to check on John himself.

"Johnny, you ok?" Virgil whispered quietly not liking how pale John had become or clammy his skin was.

"N-no," John gasped in reply before throwing up everything he had in his stomach and fainted into the darkness that called him.

"John!" The brothers cried holding onto him, rolling him over onto his side away from the new mess on the ground.

But it was no good, John had fallen unconscious his body fighting against the illness that plagued his system.

* * *

To be continued… 


	9. Chapter 9

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Nine

Newbay, the once beautiful town with its own lake making the townspeople live happily and peacefully within their fishing community. The large pharmaceutical company BioTech came in and created a large factory using the lake's water to power it using an experimental hydro powering sytem.

With this new factory the town expanded and introduced a whole new type of business to Newbay, this included some mysterious people in suits disappearing into the factory and never seen again for months at a time.

Only about five hours ago a fire broke out from an unknown source, and while the townspeople fought against the fire something happened to cause chaos to break out within a hour.

Monsters appeared and wrecked havoc throughout the town, polluting the air and water spreading the infection through the townspeople until a small group of survivors made out a distress call to the Thunderbirds.

The young men didn't know what they were flying into or what was now happening to them as they battled against the viral monsters to get back to the machines along with the survivors, they were battling against time now too that the virus had found them.

The virus isn't the only thing the survivors have to worry about, BioTech wants to clean up their mess up and wants it done by dawn.

This town once beautiful, had become a world of survival horror where anything could eat anything or anyone...

* * *

Virgil rinced the cloth with the sink they had found in the ajoined janitors closet before returning back to his older brother's side, placing the cool cloth on John's forehead.

"What can we do?" Scott asked Gordon continued to work at the laptop, stopping briefly to rub the tiredness out of his eyes.

"There isn't anything we can do, we've seen this too many times... he's becoming one of them, a zombie." Graham said standing up and paced slightly around the room glad that the artificial lights were working.

"I still can't believe that this is real, how can any of this be real!" Gordon said pushing the laptop away from his lap seeing that the battery was close to running down.

"Because it has happened, look out there... look at these magazines, they all say BioTech! Everything was fine before they came here and now look, we're going to loose our town, our home!" Jill said quietly waving her hand at the scattered magazines and newspapers that covered a part of the floor.

"Quiet everyone, if we make too much noise then... well I don't know what is out there!" Virgil said in a hushed tone from where he wiped John's forehead down with the cool cloth, his brother tossed and turned slightly in a fevered sleep.

Since loosing consciousness ten minutes ago John had changed slightly by his skin going pale and slightly green tinged, he was now being plagued by nightmares while Graham and Jill kept sending nervous glances at the unconscious Tracy.

"He's only going to get worse Virgil, if you really care for your brother then we have to..." Graham said holding his handgun out aiming at his own head.

Scott held onto Gordon's shoulder to keep him back from the older man, "That isn't going to happen! We are going to go out there and find a cure to this... this disease!" He said with a frown wondering where they had revealed that they are brothers.

"How do you know we're brothers?" Gordon asked quietly, pulling the laptop back closer to him.

"It was obvious in the way you act, but we won't tell anyone when we get out of here." Jill spoke quietly not to wake the young boy that was asleep amongst the blankets.

Virgil shared a look with Scott before sighing softly, "Ok we got it... Gordon, pass me that computer, I still have a few tricks up my sleave." He said holding his hand out for the laptop.

* * *

"Remind me again why I always go for scissors?" Virgil whispered as they walked along the corridor, Graham followed them closely behind Scott and himself.

"Because you have a weakness for your younger brothers." Scott whispered back with a grim smile as they walked through the dark corridors of the factory.

"There's nothing to be cheerful about, let's just find that entrance to the laboratories... I didn't even knew that they were here!" Graham hissed keeping his torch and shotgun aimed incase they were attacked from behind.

"It should be at the next junction but we're going to have to be careful, the beams above us want to give way." Virgil muttered as a low groan came from overhead, he shone his torch up and saw the ceiling was buckling under the weight of the collapsed floors above them.

"Great! Hate these type of buildings! But they must be built of something strong to have lasted this long!" Scott whispered and heard a moan coming from up ahead followed by scratches on the concrete floor.

The three men stopped and listened closely wanting to hear for anymore sounds coming from furthur up the corridor, their breath hitching in their throats when they heard howls filling the corridor and sounds of ripping.

"Dogs" Virgil breathed as they slowly walked up the corridor, keeping their feet slowly setting down hoping to get closer to the monsters before they found them.

"Dogs? They're infected too?" Scott asked under his breath recieving a nod from Virgil before he shut his torch off remembering how the monsters were alerted by the torches first.

The corridor turned off to the left and right, Graham looked off to the left while Scott and Virgil crept to look to the right. "They're on our right," Scott whispered seeing the dogs tearing something apart.

There was four of them all busy chewing away at something on the floor in the middle of them. "It's that way, they're right up against the door!" Virgil breathed setting his gun off the safety with a soft click.

"Great!" Scott whispered as he unlocked his own gun before setting his hand on his belt and retrieved on of his bombs he had attached there before they left the office, he pushed his worrying thoughts about his brother and the growing concern for his own scratch to his chest.

"Throw the bomb into the middle of them, hopefully they would be curious before it blows!" Graham whispered as he locked his shotgun up slowly to help keep their position in the corridor a secret.

"Right give me a second, just want to adjust the time we've got till it blows!" Scott said taking the bomb apart under the light of Graham's torch and adjusted the timer before putting it back together again, he lit it with his lighter before throwing it around the corner.

"Get down!" He signalled with his hands before getting furthur back into the corridor behind them, a few short seconds later the whole area shook with the explosion from the homemade bomb. Yelps were heard from the corridor, they were dulled down by the sounds of the explosion before the corridor behind the men shook.

"Damn, let's go!!" Virgil cursed rising up onto his feet and ran towards where the explosion had just happened, the smoke had yet to settle. He switched his torch back on to find the door had been blown open from the force of the explosion.

"It's coming down!" Virgil yelled over the nosie of the corridor collapsing behind them, filling the air with dust and debree.

The men were thrown off their feet from the force of the explosion along with the dust and soot that came with the collapse of the floors above them. They soon found themselves at the bottom of the stairs, feeling bruises and scratches along their arms and heads.

Getting themselves up onto their feet and groaned as they dug out their torches to find out where they had landed. The dust in the air was thick as they tried to get a good view to why they hadn't been crushed by the falling debree but couldn't see anything asides from the clouds of dust that continued to fall after the collapse of the upper floors of the factory.

"H-how many floors were there to this place?" Scott coughed as the dust started to settle down, and Scott fought a water bottle free from his bag to wash the dust off his face, and clear his throat.

"Not sure, can try and get hold of Gordon but you know the situation to these," Virgil croaked meaning their wrist watches, before coughing harshly.

"W-what do you mean?" Graham coughed before covering his mouth, his free hand grasping his shotgun tightly.

"Later, we got to get to fresher air first." Scott replied and shone his torch forward towards the corridor before shinning it around to double check their area, "But which way?" He asked seeing the corridor split into three ways.

Virgil and Gordon shone their own torches,"Think it was that way according to the map, but that way looks blocked." Virgil said seeing their direction was blocked by some unknown obsticle.

"Well we'll just have to find where the other side of the corridor connects to." Graham said with a sgih and shone his torch down to the other two corridors.

"Let's go forward," Scott said and shone his torch forward adjusting his pack itching a itch that was irrating him on his shoulder.

"Scott, stop" Virgil warned with a glance over to Graham, both concerned for the black haired young man.

"What? Oh damn, we have to hurry... we're running out of time!" Scott said stuffing his free hand into one of the pockets to stop himself from itching.

* * *

Gordon rinced out the cloth as Jill moved one of the blankets over John, who was still tossing and turning in his fevered sleep. As Gordon returned to his older brother's side, he couldn't believe how bad their luck was.

Only a few short days ago John was excited about going back up to the newly repaired Thunderbird Five after the attack from the Hood but now he was in a fevered sleep fighting against a virus that Gordon had found out from the files John must have hacked into somehow.

He was thankful that John had packed the charger for the battery into his rucksack thinking that he might have needed it for the laptop, _The battery has been faulty for a while _John's voice echoed in Gordon's mind.

"H-how much longer until he gets worse?" Gordon asked softly as he placed the cloth on John's forehead and sat back down in the nest that they had made around the couch after his other brothers and Graham had left.

Jill shook her head, "I'm not sure, we always found them too late or they lost total consciousness before now... your brother is a fighter." She replied hearing a soft moan coming from the little boy close by wrapt up in his own nest of blankets.

"What about the kid? He's lost his voice hasn't he?" Graham asked wanting to keep away from the talk of possibly loosing his brother.

"He has, I think he saw something terrible and has been traumatized by it," Jill replied with a soft smile as she tucked the blankets around the boy. "Haven't even got a name for him." She added then frowned when she saw a golden chain around the boy's neck.

"What is it?" Gordon asked looking up from the laptop seeing Jill frown, touching something on the boy's neck.

"I think it's a pendant, but its unusual to see these on boys at all" Jill replied pulling at the chain slightly to see a medium sized pendant, a little bigger than a pocket watch.

"Maybe its from his parents, I've heard of boys taking them and looking after them for his future children." Gordon said remembering a boy on one of the earlier rescues when he joined his brothers on one of his first rescues.

"Maybe" Jill muttered putting the pendant back, she moved away to watch the young man work at the laptop.

"So what are you doing now? I thought you said that you gave all of the information to your older brothers," She said looking at the laptop, her eyes blurring slightly from tiredness.

"Want to try and find something about this, get it stored to the laptop... think you better rest, we're going to need it later." Gordon said hoping that the limited hacking lessons he had had from John would pay off for what he needed to do.

* * *

The two members of International Rescue along with a Newbay survivor, walked along with their boots tapping slightly against the metalic floor, their torches shinning off the metalic surfaces of the sanatized laboratory walls. They occasionally stopped to shine their torches through the windows to try and see into the darkened laboratories.

Twice they had to dodge attacks from zombies or dogs but other times there was nothing there, just trashed laboratories with no signs of sealed containment cages they were looking for.

"We've been down here for a while and nothing, we're running out of laboratories down here... but there is something here." Virgil said shinning his torch at the sealed door.

"I think its a emergency door, looking at the markings I think it is anyway." Graham said looking at the markings on the door under the grime.

"Will you look at this grime? It looks like the sprinklers went off and something in the air stuck to the metal of the door, it's weird" Scott said rubbing his glove on the door, green moss came off on his glove which he could see under his torch light.

"Looks like moss but that's impossible! Moss takes days to grow under contant moisture, not minutes of sprinklers" Virgil replied looking at the door trying to figure out how to open the door.

"We'll have Gordon look up this door when we get back to the office, think this might be our way out of here and back up to where your machines are," Graham said as he shone his torch up at the sprinklers above them then back along the corridor they had been searching.

"Right, let's remember this Scott... this could be the tunnel that leads under the lake!" Virgil added with a small smile, "But right now let's find that antidote for you both" He said, his face turning into a frown seeing Scott's torch shake in his hand.

"I'll be ok Virg, just worried about Johnny... he's always been the weakest of us." Scott said wiping some sweat away from his forehead. "Which way? Left or right?" He asked seeing the laboratory corridors split again.

"It's a maze down here, think its right" Virgil said shinning his torch down the right corridor, before looking down the left and heard low thudding coming from the left corridor. "Definately right!" He added hating to think what was down there.

Graham could hear the low thudding coming from the left corridor, "I agree with you! That sounds big, let's go!" He urged as Scott nodded and walked down the right corridor hoping to find the main large laboratory where they worked on the antidote for the virus, that he could feel his body was fighting, while John was fighting against the same thing up in the office.

_To be continued!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Ten

Newbay, the once beautiful town with its own lake making the townspeople live happily and peacefully within their fishing community. The large pharmacy company Biotech came in and created a large factory using the lake's water to power it using an experimental hydro powering system.

With this new factory the town expanded and introduced a whole new type of business to Newbay, this included some mysterious people in suits disappearing into the factory and never seen again for months at a time.

Only about five hours ago a fire broke out from an unknown source, and while the townspeople fought against the fire something happened to cause chaos to break out within an hour.

Monsters appeared and wrecked havoc throughout the town, polluting the air and water spreading the infection through the townspeople until a small group of survivors made out a distress call calling the Thunderbirds.

The young men didn't know what they were flying into or what was now happening to them as they battled against the viral monsters to get back to their machines along with the survivors; they were battling against time now that the virus had found them.

The virus isn't the only thing the survivors have to worry; Biotech wanted to clean up their mess and wants it done by dawn.

This town, once beautiful, had become a world of survival horror where anything could eat anything or anyone...

* * *

Jill sighed as she woke up and glanced at her watch before looking up to seeing Gordon asleep with his back leaning against the couch where John had settled down into a more peaceful sleep.

She crawled over and put the blanket she had been using onto the young man before retrieving the fallen cloth and went over to the janitor's closet to rinse it out, Jill gave herself a chance to wash the sleep out of her own eyes and wondered how long she had been out.

Once back in the office room, Jill laid the cloth on John's forehead softly before checking on her younger charge that was awake and playing with the pendant that hung around his neck. "Hey, nice to see you awake." She said softly seeing that the boy was looking at a photo inside the pendant.

"Is that your family?" Jill asked softly pointing at the photo.

The boy nodded and looked over at the sleeping young men, "W-will t-they be ok?" He croaked softly closing the pendant and put it back under his jacket.

"They'll be fine, once Graham comes back with their brothers then we can get out of here. Are you thirsty?" Jill asked happy that the boy had started talking again.

The boy nodded, "T-thank you for taking care of me, after seeing my m-mom..." He started fading off at the memory and looked down at the slightly scruffy blankets.

"It's ok, come on let's see if we can find something for you to..." Jill's voice faded away feeling someone watching her, turning to find the older young man looking at her with faded blue eyes "Nice to see you awake" She said with a small smile.

"T-thanks, sorry if I worried everyone... but this is just hard to fight." John replied moving to sit up a little. "T-this couch i-is so lumpy" He croaked tightening his hands into fists tightly while fighting the pounding in his ears.

"It will be ok, your brothers have gone with Graham to go and find the antidote... your other brother Gordon is it? He's asleep at the moment." Jill explained and dug around the pack handing some wrapt up food to the boy before offering some to John.

"N-no thanks, d-don't want to risk it... still feeling queasy from earlier..." John croaked and coughed slightly trying not to curl up on himself.

Jill nodded, "You did give everyone a fright" She said softly seeing that the young man had gone nearly white while red flushes were on his cheeks with the green hints becoming clearer.

John nodded slightly as he turned to get comfortable before falling back to sleep to help his body fight the infection.

* * *

Scott winced and moved away from the door rotating his shoulder, "Ok I don't think that one is going to move and look," He said shinning his torch at the sides of the door, more green moss was covering the edges of the door.

Virgil moved back and looked around shinning his torch at the walls and ceiling, "There! It's a vent, but I won't be able to get through it." He pointed out look up at the vent, he could make out that it was too big for him because of all the training he had in the past from being an engineer left him with broad shoulders.

"I can try; hopefully we can get through and unseal this door somehow." Graham said handing his shotgun to Virgil before looking up at the vent. "Are you sure the laboratories are on the other side of this?" He asked wondering how clear the vent would be.

"Those look like laboratory doors to you?" Virgil asked with a grin shinning the double doors with the torch.

"Have to say yes, ok someone give me a hand up." Graham replied and reached for the vent.

"Scott, keep a watch out ok? Hopefully we'll find the antidote soon enough, you're going to be the first one we treat!" Virgil said sounding concerned for his older brother as he shrugged his pack off and handed him the shotgun before standing below the vent for Graham to climb up him.

"O-ok Virg and it'll be John who we'll treat first! He's worse than I am," Scott replied shaking the tiredness and sweat away from his arms before keeping a watch around the sharp corners of the underground labyrinth.

The two members of International Rescue and a survivor of Newbay had not come across any more infected monsters ever since hearing the heavy footsteps roughly ten minutes ago, now they had found the room they had been searching for. Only that the doors were sealed shut with red lights flashing above it, green moss hung around the ceiling and along the doors before continuing on down along two of the three corridors near them.

"Well we'll just see when we're inside," Virgil simply said before grunting lifting Graham up as the vent's cover fell off with a slight clank, before the man wiggled off into the fairly large vent.

* * *

Gordon moaned and slowly woke up to seeing Jill just tidying up one of the rescue kits, folding up unused blankets before slipping them gently under John's sleeping form earning a painful moan from the young man.

"How long have I been out?" He asked before stifling a yawn, reaching for the bottle of water that he had put near the charging laptop and took a sip to wet his throat a little.

"Not long, John was awake a while ago but he's gone back to sleep." Jill informed the young man with a soft smile, as Gordon got up and stretched feeling his body ache from the position he had slept in.

"What's with the blankets?" Gordon asked wondering why Jill was folding them up and putting them under his brother, he also wondered what went on while he had been asleep.

"John mentioned that he was uncomfortable, so I'm using the spare blankets to make him more comfortable. At least until your brothers and Graham come back with the antidote." Jill replied as she finished her miniature job before going through the pack checking on supplies.

"Hope that they're ok, just that we're running out of time and supplies." Gordon said as he went through the other rucksack, it was hard to imagine but they had started off with four rucksacks full of supplies and rescue equipment but now the contents were all shifted around with one of the bags full of homemade bombs with another containing ammo and spare supplies they had picked up from a shop they had stopped at earlier that evening.

"Well it will be enough, I tried to get your brother to eat but he turned down the food I offered," Jill said softly keeping her voice low as she could without disturbing the young man sleeping on the couch or the young boy, who was playing with the pendant around his neck.

Gordon looked around slightly at the sleeping John inwardly flinching at the colouring of his brother, "I know but we got to get him to eat something." He replied with a soft sigh digging around in the pack of food for something light for his brother to eat.

"We can try and make something that would be light for him to eat; those energy bars are too heavy for someone with nausea to keep down." Jill spoke softly as she moved around to give Gordon a hand.

Movement outside of their room made them stop their task; they listened closely with Gordon reaching to his side for the gun Scott had given him. He glanced back at Jill who nodded and moved back further into the office like room protecting the young boy while the IR member crawled closer to the door.

As Gordon got closer to the door the sounds he could hear reminded him of the rustling of leaves he heard hundreds of times in the jungles of the tropical island they called home. He frowned in hearing this and tried to remember looking around the foyer as they came into this room, there wasn't any sign of plant life asides from a shrivelled up plant on the desk.

A small moan made him jump and glanced back, seeing that John had woken up again with a chesty cough. "Gord, what's going on?" John asked moving to sit up but his head was pounding him causing another moan while his muscles felt like he was on fire.

"Easy John, we're not sure…I think that something is out there but I can't tell what it is." Gordon said as he crawled back over to his older brother's side helping him to sit up on the couch. "How are you feeling? Haven't seen you this bad since Brains gave us his experimental cooking" He added with a small laugh.

John groaned as he tried not to lean against his younger brother, "No bad jokes please Gordon, feel bad as it is but I can tell that its something bad out there… and its spreading" He said looking over at the door ignoring Gordon's winces at seeing the once bright blue eyes were now a dull grey. "We have to get out of here" John added closing his eyes as another dizzy spell made the room spin.

Gordon looked up at his brother and down at the other survivors, "But how John? I'm not that strong like Scott and Virgil, and they told us to stay here." He said holding his brother upright before glancing down at Jill.

"Gordon's right John, we've got to stay here as we're the safest in here away from whatever is out there." Jill said softly and winced in hearing a low growl noise coming from outside.

John opened his eyes looking at the source of the noise, "I don't like the sound of that." He muttered getting up onto his feet, grasping the edge of the couch while Gordon jumped up and helped his brother stand up.

"John anyone told you that you're as stubborn as Dad?" Gordon muttered as he helped his brother across the room towards the door to get a better look at the new threat on their lives.

* * *

"Graham Hurry up!" Virgil called through the air vent as they tried to hold off their latest attack, but this was different from any zombie as it took several blows to the head but still kept coming.

"This lock is stuck! I need ten more minutes!" Graham's voice echoed along the vent.

"You've only got one, what ever this thing is he keeps coming back for more" Scott yelled before coughing a little and ducked down under the enemy's arm before shooting at the monster's armpit.

"It's the coat! It's absorbing the bullet's damage" Virgil said as he reloaded his shotgun sliding down onto the ground before kicking himself back up.

"What is thing made of?" Scott replied cursing slightly as he received a bone smashing blow to his shoulder but yet didn't feel any pain from it, causing him some alarm before shooting his gun at the monster's head.

"I have no idea! Graham, hurry up!" Virgil called as he unloaded his shotgun rounds into the monster's head stunning it slightly.

"Got it, get in!" Graham called as the door they were protecting shot open, the young men dived in and locked the door behind them.

They watched as fist impressions tried to get through the thick metal doors before silence, leaving them breathless and half of their ammunition gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Eleven

Newbay, the once beautiful town with its own lake making the townspeople live happily and peacefully within their fishing community. The large pharmacy company Biotech came in and created a large factory using the lake's water to power it using an experimental hydro powering system.

With this new factory the town expanded and introduced a whole new type of business to Newbay, this included some mysterious people in suits disappearing into the factory and never seen again for months at a time.

Only about five hours ago a fire broke out from an unknown source, and while the townspeople fought against the fire something happened to cause chaos to break out within an hour.

Monsters appeared and wrecked havoc throughout the town, polluting the air and water spreading the infection through the townspeople until a small group of survivors made out a distress call calling the Thunderbirds.

The young men didn't know what they were flying into or what was now happening to them as they battled against the viral monsters to get back to their machines along with the survivors; they were battling against time now that the virus had found them.

The virus isn't the only thing the survivors have to worry; Biotech wanted to clean up their mess and wants it done by dawn, only a few short hours away.

This town, once beautiful, had become a world of survival horror where anything could eat anything or anyone...

* * *

The sound of rustling leaves grew louder as they opened the door slightly to look through the gap to see what was causing the noise, Jill was covering their backs with a gun they didn't even know she had until a few short minutes ago.

Gordon bent down low and looked around the ground level while John looked up at the ceiling and poked his brother in the shoulder causing them both to look up at a sea of green and purple leaves and vines.

"T-that can't be good." John whispered ignoring the new dizzy spell as they tried to get a good look at the mysterious plant, seeing that the vines had started from the doors they had come through from the lake.

"I don't think they're supposed to be that colour." Gordon whispered back shining the torch at the vines and jumped when they moved towards the torch light.

John shook his head "They're not, just shut off that torch" He ordered and pulled him back him sharply just as the spot they were standing in started melting away from acid that had abruptly appeared.

"What was that?!" Gordon exclaimed, his brown eyes wide with shock at the melting floor.

"I don't know but whatever it was was out there amongst those vines," John muttered with a small cough shaking the beads of sweat away from his face, "We need a way out of here, now." He added trying to move back up onto his feet with a bitten back moan from his aching muscles.

"Easy Johnny, we'll find a way out but first take care of yourself… we don't want you to push yourself do we?" Gordon said as he helped his brother back over to the couch.

"Gordon, time's running out for me and you know it… you'll be able to save Scott in time but otherwise then we'll…" John stopped what he was saying looking down at his knees grasping them tightly with his hands, closing his eyes to stop himself crying.

John could feel the virus inside of him now, urging him to itch, to go out there and join the plague of virus created monsters that roamed the streets, to feast on the flesh around him sucking out the blood of the victims. He knew they were running out of time, he could feel that there was something out there hunting them down calling him to come and fight him.

"John, bro don't do this. We almost lost you once and we're not going to loose you this time." Gordon said resting a hand on John's shoulder hoping that Scott and Virgil hurry back with the antidote.

* * *

Virgil shuddered as they sealed the door behind them, "How I hate morgues!" He muttered earning grunts of approval from Scott and Graham before reloading the shotgun and looked around the room.

The torch light shone over the highly polished and once sanitized surfaces of a laboratory, he was reminded of the one Brains hid down in the hangers ready to deal with any new chemical mishap they could come across in their rescue business.

"So where are we?" Scott asked after catching his breath back seeing the laboratory around them, "This looks like biological lab" He muttered shinning his own shaky torch beam around seeing the sealed containers covering one wall while moans could be heard through the sealed door behind them.

They had entered one laboratory to find it completely trashed before entering a deathly quiet morgue, where they were ambushed by what they roughly counted ten zombies. They took as many as they could, down before escaping into this new laboratory.

"Think you're right, can you use a computer?" Graham asked pointing at a computer, which surprisingly had power and displayed the Biotech symbol a black background with a white DNA strand rotating around.

"We're both pretty rusty but I can more than Scott," Virgil said handing the shotgun to Graham before looking over the computer, "It isn't locked which is strange but its got the code for how to get into the antivirus storage," He reported as he typed on the keyboard with a few interesting discoveries printing them off for them to look at later.

"Great, which one" Scott asked looking at the sealed containers that lined the walls in front of him, he could see that a few of them looked like had been broken into.

"Give me a minute! The ones on the right, the code for it is; two-two-three-six." Virgil said and checked the screen before crossing over to the printer to retrieve the printouts he had asked for.

He folded the papers up and stuffed them into his rucksack, "The computer says that the virus that started this was stored here to but I'm guessing that it's gone now." Virgil told the others as he looked into the broken containers to find them empty.

Graham sighed, "But that doesn't explain how this all happened." He said as he waited close by watching the sealed door and looked around for another way out, not wanting to go back through the mass of zombies to get back to the main corridor.

Scott entered the code but was denied in the first container he checked, "I know Graham but we can worry about that later." He said as he moved across to another. "First we need to find the antidote for the virus, and then we can worry about how it got out." Scott added worried that if they didn't get back to the others soon it would be too late.

"We'll get there in time Scott, we did before and we will again." Virgil said from where he was trying the small vaults near the ground, making Scott look down at him before nodding in agreement making him focus on the job at hand.

* * *

Gordon looked at the small metal pipe they had found in the janitor's closet and winced as he heard the familiar sounds of melting wood and plastic that they had been hearing for the last five minutes.

"What do you think they're doing?" Jill asked as John returned from the janitor's closet loaded with every flammable liquid they could find, he sat down gently biting his inner lip to stop him moaning at moving around when his joints didn't want to.

"They're trying to melt through the wall; they can sense us in here." John answered afraid of how he knew that without even thinking about it, glad that they had move the couch and everything else against the door but made sure it could be moved in a hurry in case their brothers and Graham returns.

"That's why we're trying this but we're not sure how much time this little… invention will buy us so we're hoping that it will do enough damage so that when the others get back, there would be a gap free for them to get through." Gordon explained as John focused on mixing the dangerous chemicals.

It was taking all of John's concentration to make sure that he didn't spill any of the hazardous chemicals onto their temporary base, as some of them looked to be corrosive. He knew that if they mixed them up in the right proportions then it would be one explosive and fiery bomb, which is what they just need for a little weed control in the main reception area.

Jill nodded and looked over at the small but well organized blockade, wondering how much time it would buy them once the plant like menace broke through. "I'm going to go over those plans again if that's ok," She said with a small smile, earning a smile and nod from Gordon before he helped his brother with finishing off their homemade flamethrower and a couple of adjusted bombs.

"We're running out of time, by the look of those plans it will take us a hour to get under the city to where we left the birds… so Scott and Virgil should get back here soon, then we go" Gordon muttered to John, who nodded.

"I know Gordo, but don't forget that I was infected a hour after we got here… so I'm running out of time faster than Scott is, but they're coming…" John muttered finishing his job and made sure that the bottles were tightened up before standing up.

Gordon put aside the tools and equipment for now and joined his brother by the misted up window, "John, I'm scared ok and I mean scared… I don't know if we're all going to get out of this" He said looking up at his older brother, seeing that John was still flushed in the face and looked tired beyond what Gordon himself felt.

"I am too Gord, more scared than I ever have felt; I can feel Th-this thing inside of me changing and it scares me… I don't think I can cope if it gets worse." John confessed before sighing looking down at his hands, he was use to being pale but this was different. He could see his blood veins after pulling the gloves off, Gordon told him to keep them on to help with the itching but he had taken them off temporarily while helping with the adjustments and creations of a new weapon.

"There's something else out there, I'm not sure what it is but it's big and powerful," John muttered wincing at a headache appearing making him close his eyes as the room started spinning again.

Gordon caught on and tried to hold his brother up, until they got back over to the nest of blankets. "Easy Johnny, we'll figure this out slowly and we'll all get out of this together!" He said helping his brother back down on to the blankets, sitting down with him and gave him the bottle of water.

"Thanks Gordo, just a bother once again, huh" John asked with a tired smile leaning back against the overturned bookcase, before opening the bottle and took a sip of the water.

"You're always a bother but that's because you're my brother, right now rest up! We'll set the bombs up in a minute." Gordon ordered with a grin of his own.

John nodded silently and relaxed until this dizzy spell and headache passed just like the others before it. Whatever was happening to him was scaring the astronaut, and he was afraid of what he would become.

* * *

Running along the surprisingly deserted corridor, Scott Virgil and Graham didn't bother to look back hearing their own breaths, the rattle of their guns and packs while somewhere around them was the threatening sounds of large powerful footsteps echoing around them as they continued to run towards the nearest staircase hoping to get out of the underground laboratories.

Virgil led the way, making it his job to make sure they knew where they were going as they had to take a different route up than they did when they came down. The explosion and unsteady upper floors proved that small fact.

Scott shook his head in hearing a faint buzzing in his ears, "Virg wait up!" He said slowing his pace down to a walk shaking his ears tiredly. Even though he had been giving the cure, it was still taking some time to come into effect fully.

Virgil slowed down a little and looked behind him, tapping Graham to stop him. "What's the matter Scott? We got to get back to the others then get out of here!" He said wondering what his oldest brother was up to.

"Something just doesn't feel right around here," Scott muttered looking around then ducked just as the wall next to him smashed out, filling the area with dust and debris.

"Scott!" Virgil and Graham called trying to see if the oldest Tracy sibling had made it.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Twelve

Newbay, the once beautiful town with its own lake making the townspeople live happily and peacefully within their fishing community. The large pharmacy company Biotech came in and created a large factory using the lake's water to power it using an experimental hydro powering system.

With this new factory the town expanded and introduced a whole new type of business to Newbay, this included some mysterious people in suits disappearing into the factory and never seen again for months at a time.

Only about five hours ago a fire broke out from an unknown source, and while the townspeople fought against the fire something happened to cause chaos to break out within an hour.

Monsters appeared and wrecked havoc throughout the town, polluting the air and water spreading the infection through the townspeople until a small group of survivors made out a distress call calling the Thunderbirds.

The young men didn't know what they were flying into or what was now happening to them as they battled against the viral monsters to get back to their machines along with the survivors; they were battling against time now that the virus had found them.

With the anti-virus found and on the way to cure one of their brothers; International Rescue is racing against the clock to get out of the town or be destroyed.

Biotech wants their breakout covered up without it reaching the press; come daybreak and the beautiful town of Newbay would be gone.

* * *

Virgil and Graham coughed to clear their lungs of the smoke and dust filling the corridor.

"Scott! Where are you?" Virgil called shining his torch through the thick dust clouds hoping for some sign of his brother.

"Virg, down here… what was that" Scott asked as he tried to free his legs from what looked like one of metal covers, it must have been knocked free by the mysterious explosion.

Virgil bent down to help free his brother while Graham kept his shotgun steady, ready for anything. Scott tried to get himself up using his arms but they both froze when they heard the familiar heavy steps, making the ground beneath them tremble.

"Hurry up and get up, I don't like that whatever it is" Graham muttered aiming his shotgun into the settling dust clouds.

Virgil lifted the panel up while Scott slid out from it; they both hurried over to join Graham and gasped in seeing the familiar figure emerging out of the dust clouds.

It first looked like a large tall man like shadow but then soon it emerged as a tall bald man wearing a thick green coat, he moved with big heavy steps and his eyes were low with no emotion or life reflecting in them.

"Was that what you were fighting earlier?" Graham asked keeping his shotgun aimed up, as Virgil and Scott brought up their own weapons and they backed away slowly from the giant manlike monster in front of them.

"Yep, he's harder than he looks" Scott muttered as Virgil and himself remembered the earlier battle, he put his hand back for one of his bombs and glanced a look behind him. "Someone shoot that cover there while I put this in, hopefully it will explode with him over the cover and get him from underneath" He suggested as he set up the bomb's fuse ready to go as soon as possible but not quickly enough to catch them.

* * *

John peeked out through the gap of the door, feeding the bit of draining pipe they had managed to find through. Gordon stood close behind him ready to light the small round bombs they had created; they were going to use the draining pipe to feed the bombs further into the room.

"Ok think I'm ready for the first one" John muttered as Gordon lit the bomb and placed it in the tube and heard it roll down the plastic container and into the room.

They backed away quickly and closed the door as small hissing was heard before feral screams were heard shortly after where the fire had started to burn at the vines outside.

"Think its working" Gordon said with a sigh, leaning against the blockade looking over at Jill and the young boy that they had found out was called Joey. They watched them work from a distance but ready to move at a moment's notice.

John nodded and got ready for the next bomb, glancing above their blockade to seeing the fire was still burning at the moment. "Ok think we're ready for the next one" He said crawling back over to the gap in the door fitting the plastic tube.

"Right John, are you sure you're ok?" Gordon asked wondering why John was so determined in doing this job.

"I am, just want to keep busy Gordo… you know what I'm like when I'm fixed on a task" John replied with a small smile.

Gordon blinked seeing that John was actually looking a little better even without the anti-virus being given, the green patches on his cheeks were fading slowly while the flushed look too was also fading.

"Gordon? Are you ready?" John asked looking through the tube until he backed off a little to give Gordon room to work.

"Yeah, I'm ready… sorry John," Gordon said setting up the bomb and let it roll before they backed away closing the door again.

Outside in the reception area, the only way back to the waiting area was covered in vines of different sizes but all shared similar looks but amongst them were larger mobile forms of the vines. These were large stemmed vines using smaller vines for legs and arms, the most dangerous part were the bright red flowers that formed their mouth.

From what John and Gordon guessed was where they spit the dangerous acid from, the acid that also left small traces along the vines and parts of the floor that weren't covered in vines. It was this trace chemical that the fires now found, igniting the floor into a fiery blaze engulfing the area to burn away the vines or at least keep them back away from the room until the others had returned.

"We have to clear enough of a path for Scott and …." John broke away when he felt something, like a buzzing in his head but this was different from any headache he had ever had. It was like a cold shiver down his spine along with a pounding in his heart, like something was trying to tell him that there was something evil out there after the ones they love.

"John?" Gordon asked wondering why his brother broke away, turning pale and looking behind them towards the rest of the building.

John looked around trying to figure out what the buzzing meant to him and as he turned to face the rest of the building, the sound got louder as if the danger was coming from that direction.

"We've got to act fast" John simply said getting the next bomb ready once Gordon had loaded the lit one down the tube, positioning the tube once the first bomb was clear of the tube.

Gordon was caught off guard briefly before keeping up with the speed that John had set, wondering what was going on with his ill brother now.

* * *

Scott couldn't believe what happened, the bomb had exploded right under the monster alright but all that had happened was the tall man like monster just shrugged it off with smoke coming from under his long coat.

"It didn't work" He muttered as they were running out of space as they continued to back down the corridor, they would soon have to run up several flights of stairs to get back onto the main floor.

"Tell us something we don't know, what are we going to do now?" Graham asked as Virgil and himself kept shooting the occasional shot into the monster hoping to slow it down for a little while.

"Keep shooting its head, we'll get lucky soon enough and he'll fall" Virgil replied hoping that he was right as he reloaded while Graham fired, keeping their aim to the monster's grey head.

"If we get lucky" Scott said offering a glance behind them and kicked at the door that separated them from the first set of stairs before freeing two bombs. "Go ahead of me, cover me as best as you can" He ordered his brother as he set up the bombs in the doorway as Virgil and Graham raced past him.

"Go!!" Scott screamed at them before running up the stairs with them in front just before grabbing the rails as the stairs rocked dangerously from the shockwave of the two bombs.

Virgil chanced a look down and saw the monster down on the ground near the crater caused by two of Scott's bombs. "He's out! We better get going now" He said pushing Graham on.

"You're right, Time's running out" Graham said as they continued to run up the stairs towards their goal, the other members of International Rescue and the remaining survivors of Newbay.

* * *

John looked over the tube and grinned, "That's done it" He said with a smile as he got up and looked out of the room slowly, looking left and right seeing that the whole floor was scared black from the fires that burnt the vines away.

Gordon raced back for their roughly made flame thrower and accepted the gun Jill offered, "We're going to look around briefly before coming back in" He said to Jill, who nodded and Joey nodded.

"Be careful out there, there's no telling what is out there" Joey said softly, his voice still a little weak from under use.

Gordon rubbed the kid's hair playfully before returning to his brother's side, still amazed how much John had recovered. He was scared of what was happening to his brother but at the same time glad that he would be ok, hopefully.

John accepted the gun from Gordon, while his brother set up the flame thrower just in case before they left the room closing the door behind them. He could feel the familiar buzzing but it was faint but the thudding in his heart was getting louder.

Gordon looked around to see if they missed anything but could only hear the vines up on the ceiling rustle slightly as they tried to break through the pipes of the sprinkler system, he could see where the ivy monsters had tried to break through into the room where they were. The walls looked like they had blistered out; the paint had bubbled and popped from the acid.

John looked up warily at the vines, "Gordon think we might have trouble brewing up there," He said pointing up at a couple of transparent pods before the buzzing in his ears suddenly got louder and he found a vine had wrapt around his ankles and pulled him along the floor towards it.

Letting off a few rounds at the source of the vine, John was able to break free and duck as Gordon turned the flamethrower on turning the ivy creature into a crispy plant. John winced as he untangled himself from the remainder of the vine and got back up onto his feet, crossing over to the vine monster to get a better look at it before cursing and kicked it.

"Think its dead Johnny" Gordon said softly as the door near them banged open, making them jump and ready to attack whatever had kicked the door open.

"Don't shoot! Human!" The call came through the door, sounding familiar to their ears.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Codename Nightmare

Chapter Thirteen

_Newbay, the once beautiful town with its own lake making the townspeople live happily and peacefully within their fishing community. The large pharmacy company Biotech came in and created a large factory using the lake's water to power it using an experimental hydro powering system. _

_With this new factory the town expanded and introduced a whole new type of business to Newbay, this included some mysterious people in suits disappearing into the factory and never seen again for months at a time._

_Only about ten hours ago a fire broke out from an unknown source, and while the townspeople fought against the fire something happened to cause chaos to break out within an hour. _

_Monsters appeared and wrecked havoc throughout the town, polluting the air and water spreading the infection through the townspeople until a small group of survivors made out a distress call calling the Thunderbirds. _

_The cure now discovered and inside one of the infected International Rescue members while another was going through something but what was still left to find out._

More monsters were now appearing throughout their hide out and things were getting closer to the end of Newbay, it was time for their escape.

Biotech wants their breakout covered up without it reaching the press; come daybreak and the beautiful town of Newbay would be gone. 

_In four hours, the town and everything that stood there would be gone forever. _

"Don't shoot! Human!" The familiar voice called through the open doorway alerting the young men in the reception area.

"Show yourself!" John called keeping still but watched the plants move around him, especially after the narrow escape of the now roasted ivy monster.

"Johnny?" A younger voice asked and came out of the doorway, looking tired and pale.

"Scott? You look awful" John said with a tired smile before casting one last look around the room, especially at the rustling above them as the vines continued to try and attack the sprinklers above them.

"Save the welcomes and explanations until we're inside, we've only got four hours to get out of the town before its destroyed" Graham reminded them, surprised in how the whole area had changed in the time they had gone.

There were scorch marks in different areas of the floor and blistering marks on the thin walls of the room where they had previously taken shelter. The giant vines leaked out from somewhere behind them to twist around each other up on the ceiling, attacking the thin but tough metallic pipes that was the building's sprinkler system.

"Right, inside… we'll explain everything in there I think we've found a way out of here" John said nodding over to the door, "Gordon, watch our backs" He suggested to his youngest brother nodding at the ceiling slightly.

Gordon nodded and smiled tiredly at his two older brothers as he covered their backs with the flame thrower, in case of anything else decided to try and attack them as they doubled back on themselves into the room.

"Is that it?" Scott asked frowning at his blonde haired brother.

"That's it, I can't explain it Scott but I do know that the cure isn't going to help me now… I don't have an explanation for you but I do know that we can get out of here through the janitor's closet" John said with a soft sigh ignoring the slight green tinge in his brother's cheeks.

"At least you're safe Scott that matters right?" Gordon suggested as he handed one pack over to Virgil while Jill and Graham listened to their conversation packing themselves.

"I guess it does, but the anti-virus is trying to knock me out Gordo… its pure adrenaline that's keeping me up at the moment" Scott replied with a tired sigh and got back up onto his feet stretching slightly.

"But you're still infected John, you should try the anti-virus" Virgil said with a soft groan as he got back up onto his feet and looked around the room, seeing where John and Gordon had pushed all available furniture to the side where the wall had started melting by what he could only guess was acid.

John shook his head and walked over to the janitor's closet to continue work in lifting the cover off from the sewer entrance, one that he discovered would take them directly below the multi-story car park, directly below their thunderbird craft.

"Let's just leave him at the moment Virg, I don't know what's going on in his head but I'm sure it's nothing good" Gordon suggested glancing back at Scott, who nodded in agreement.

"But what about that man we saw down in the laboratories? It was pure luck that we stopped him but I don't think he's dead" Virgil said softly remembering the tall grey man in the dark brown trench coat.

"I don't know what to say about him Virg, Graham… what do you think?" Scott asked the oldest survivor.

"I don't know what to say Scott, except it took a lot to put him down…" Graham replied before sighing deeply, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes looking over at John, who was using what ever tool; he put his hand on to pry the cover on.

"Let's just worry about getting out of here first, and then worry about whatever he is" He added looking at Jill then down at the little boy, Joey.

"Ugh! It stinks down here!" Gordon muttered as he joined Scott, Jill and Joey in the sewer as Virgil started climbing down the ladder followed closely by Graham with John bringing up the rear.

"Well it is the sewer Gordy and I have smelt worse after one of your pranks" Scott remarked earning a small laugh from his brother.

Virgil soon joined them and shook his head a little, "Wow, what is that?" He asked screwing his nose up at the smell of the sewer, digging his torch out and switched it on adding more light to the darkened tunnel.

Gordon grinned, "I think its Scott but I can't be too sure" He replied ducking as Scott tried to take a painful swing at the top of his head.

"Well we're almost out of here, so that must be why the tension is breaking" Graham said with a grin, as he walked away from the ladder followed by a short splash signalling them that John had jumped down.

"We better get moving, the sprinklers broke while I was in there sealing our exit" John said listening to their conversation before looking both ways of the tunnel, but saw nothing but darkness.

"Well they're determined" Gordon muttered the happy feeling ebbed away at this new bit of news.

"We better go then" Graham ordered holding his shotgun close while Scott and Virgil led the way with their torches.

All that could be heard as they walked along the tunnel was the sound of the small group's footsteps through the inch high water that filled the sewer.

The torchlight bounced off the green slimy pipe walls, they all remained on edge even though they knew that it wouldn't be too long before they would be up in the air inside the rescue machines known as the Thunderbirds, flying away from the world of survival horror.

This thought was a comforting silence amongst the International Rescue team and the three survivors of Newbay's community.

That was until…

"Get down!" John yelled from the rear of the group, pushing Gordon down making a domino effect knocking everyone down into the dirty water as the whole tunnel shook in a roaring explosion with loose stone flying out in different places.

"What the hell was that?" Scott yelled as the tunnel stopped shaking letting them get back up onto their feet.

"I don't know but we better hurry, I don't like the sound of this" John said pushing Gordon up onto his feet and ahead of him, before he turned back to look deeper into the tunnel.

His ears was buzzing loudly as if something was down in the tunnel from where they came, he frowned in recognizing the buzzing before Scott and the others had appeared but knew it wasn't them now.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Virgil asked joining his brother.

"Think your friend found us, but I don't know how…" John broke away to silence before looking at his brother. Fear reflecting in his blue eyes.

"We better run, we got to get back to the birds" Scott suggested pulling at Gordon's sleeve, turning to look at Graham who nodded and went ahead of them running down the tunnel.

"Johnny?" Gordon asked softly.

John shook the fear from his eyes replacing it with determination, "We've got to get out of here now" He said looking at Virgil, who nodded and took off after the survivors.

"Let's go" Scott said making sure John would follow them before running along the tunnel, Gordon keeping close behind him.

_What has happened to me _John thought silently as he heard the buzz dull down as they ran along the tunnel, meeting up with Gordon and Scott easily thanks to his long legs.

To be continued…

The end is coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Codename Nightmare  
Chapter Fourteen

_Newbay, the once beautiful town with its own lake making the townspeople live happily and peacefully within their fishing community. The large pharmacy company Biotech came in and created a large factory using the lake's water to power it using an experimental hydro powering system. _

_With this new factory the town expanded and introduced a whole new type of business to Newbay, this included some mysterious people in suits disappearing into the factory and never seen again for months at a time._

_Only about ten hours ago a fire broke out from an unknown source, and while the townspeople fought against the fire something happened to cause chaos to break out within an hour. _

_Monsters appeared and wrecked havoc throughout the town, polluting the air and water spreading the infection through the townspeople until a small group of survivors made out a distress call calling the Thunderbirds. _

More monsters were now appearing throughout their hide out and things were getting closer to the end of Newbay, it was time for their escape.

_In about four hours, the town and everything that stood there would be gone forever. _

* * *

"Are we nearly there?" Gordon asked trying not to sound breathless as they ran along the tunnel; they could hear a low thudding echoing through the tunnel.

They ran along shortly after Scott doubled back to find that their 'friend' had joined them in the tunnel, walking slowly behind them.

"We must be, the tunnel didn't look that long on the map" John replied shaking his head as the buzzing in his ears got louder moving around to be inside his head, reminding him strongly of the loud music pumping through his headphones when he wore them.

Scott caught up with John looking at him with a worried glint in his tired eyes, "Keep it together Johnny, we're almost there" He said catching John with a small grunt, pulling him up onto his feet.

"I'm trying; it's just too much… wish the buzzing would just stop!" John replied leaning against his brother as they continued along the tunnel.

"We can see the end of the tunnel!" Graham called from ahead with Virgil, Jill and the boy, Joey.

"See, we're almost there" Gordon said helping Scott support their tallest brother between each other.

Scott looked at John, seeing that his brother had closed his eyes tightly. "John, come on bro" He said shaking his shoulder a little, earning a soft moan.

"What is going on?" Virgil asked, he had left Graham and Jill by the ladder and gasped in seeing John.

"He's lost consciousness" Scott said not wanting to stop their slow trek towards the ladder, even though it might be dangerous to continue.

Virgil frowned and shook his brother's shoulder where Gordon was supporting him, "John?" He called shining the torch on his brother's pale face.

No reply was heard above the distant splashing.

"We've got to move, Gordon let Virgil take over and help the others get into the multi-story car park" Scott said shaking the tiredness from his own eyes, hoping to hold out until they got to the birds.

Their father would understand if they sacrificed Thunderbird One if things became a push like it was now, with him nearing falling asleep on his feet and something terribly wrong with John that caused him to pass out once again.

Gordon let Virgil take over making sure that his brother was supporting John before running ahead to help Graham and Jill get up the ladder safely, hoping that the building above them was clear.

Jill looked back at the two older brothers supporting their blonde brother, who appeared to be unconscious and sighed wondering if they would get out of here alive.

* * *

"_John, you've got to try again" A familiar voice echoed around him, he opened his eyes to see a thick fog surrounding him. _

"_I can't mom, its too heavy" A smaller voice, younger than his replied and the fog lifted up. _

John remembered this; this was when he was learning his gymnastics before he gave it up shortly after their mother had died.

"_Don't be silly Johnny, you find it hard up here but if you truly believed in it then you can do anything" Lucille replied with a soft smile, her long wavy blonde hair tied back for now. _

_The eight year old John nodded and tried again to balance on his hands before walking a few paces before falling onto the soft mat underneath. _

"_I did it!" He said with a grin. _

"_Of course you did, just remember that focus and you can do anything" Lucille said with a smile helping her son up onto her feet. _

* * *

"Damn it!" Scott cursed as he let Virgil support John between himself and the ladder.

"How did he catch up so fast?" Virgil muttered as he handed his brother the shotgun before helping Gordon get John up the ladder with great difficulty.

"I don't know but I don't know how long we can hold him off this time" Scott said remembering checking his own ammunition and knew that he didn't have enough to knock the giant in front of him.

"Let me" A mumbled voice said making them both jump.

"John?" Virgil asked softly as Gordon hung onto the ladder above them.

"Yeah, I can handle it… just go" John said sounding focused, Virgil saw that there was no sparkle in his eyes and shuddered.

"John, you need to rest! We can handle this" Scott said pushing his brother back towards the ladder.

"I understand now Scott, just please get up to the birds" John said with a small smile and looked at the giant in front of them, taking in the long grey coat matching the monster's grey skin.

Its beady eyes stared at them before connecting his fists together and swung them dangerously towards the boys.

John saw this and dove in front of Scott.

"John!" Scott yelled.

* * *

To be continued

Sorry for the shortness but I want this battle in one chapter! So hopefully that would be up soon! I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Codename Nightmare  
Chapter Fifteen

_With this new factory the town expanded and introduced a whole new type of business to Newbay, this included some mysterious people in suits disappearing into the factory and never seen again for months at a time._

_Only about ten hours ago a fire broke out from an unknown source, and while the townspeople fought against the fire something happened to cause chaos to break out within an hour. _

_Monsters appeared and wrecked havoc throughout the town, polluting the air and water spreading the infection through the townspeople until a small group of survivors made out a distress call calling the Thunderbirds. _

_More monsters were now appearing throughout their hide out and things were getting closer to the end of Newbay, it was time for their escape._

_In about four hours, the town and everything that stood there would be gone forever. _

* * *

John blinked as he couldn't believe what he was doing, his arms were held up in front of his face holding back what he could have guessed was a strong attack from the monster in front of them.

_No, a Tyrant _He thought to himself remembering reading a file that he had got from the computer before it kicked him out.

Groaning a little, he pushed back making the tyrant fall back stunned that his attack had been blocked. "Get going! Now" John ordered to the others behind him, stunned as they were at his actions.

"Johnny, you're coming too right?" Gordon called as he hung on the ladder.

"Of course I am, just get going… I don't know what I'm doing but I know that I've got to hold this monster back while you get up to the birds" John said worried about what he had become thanks to their experience here in the world of survival horror.

Scott bit his lip slightly torn between helping John or the others, "You heard John, let's go" He said hoping that he was doing the right thing as the monster got back up onto his feet with a low growl.

"John, take these just in case" Scott muttered throwing the rucksack at John, who caught it easily.

"Thanks, meet you at the top" John replied before slipping on the rucksack while getting two bombs out in the same liquid motion.

Scott nodded and helped the others get up the ladder, "Let's get moving, we've got to get to the top of this building in less than two hours" He said glancing at his watch, barely making out the digits on it.

* * *

Virgil looked around the abandoned car park, "We'll have to use the manual ramps" He said with a soft groan seeing that the elevator wouldn't work due to the lack of power and the stairs were blocked up by vines.

"Then let's go" Graham said before the ground below them shook.

"Damn it, what is going on down there" Scott muttered as he managed to keep his balance then followed Virgil and Gordon's lead to get further up the building towards their Thunderbird machines.

"I don't know but I suggest we do what John asked, and that was to get up to the top of this building!" Virgil said sounding shaken up from what he had seen in their brother's eyes while hoping that John was ok down in the sewers.

* * *

"WH-where are we?" Scott gasped a little looking around, using his torch to find the floor label as they got to the new floor.

"Think we're half way" Virgil replied sweeping around the area with Graham before relaxing a little, dodging a bit of rubble falling from above them.

"What are they doing down there?" Graham muttered as he helped Jill and Joey back up onto their feet before continuing their jog up the floors.

"It could be the bombs, think John is trying to defeat it" Scott replied as he kept up with the group, but could feel his body was slowly shutting down needing a few hours deep sleep to recover from the virus fully.

"Let's hope we're in the air before they knock the building down around us" Jill suggested as they continued to climb up the tall multi-story car park.

"Think it's only a few more floors" Gordon added looking up, trying to remember the climb down which felt like days ago to him now.

* * *

John shook the sweat away that threatened to blind him; he had jumped up onto the ground floor of the car park before dumping four of the bombs down in the hole hoping that it would have knocked out the monster at least.

"Stay down" He threatened recounting the amount of bombs he had used in the tunnel to getting out of it.

He felt the ground shake and turned his head away from the force of the explosion sending smoke and dust up the hole in the ground, coughing the dust free from his lungs John took off to catch up with the other survivors.

John was half way up the third floor when he was sent flying back into a nearby pillar as the Tyrant caught up with him, causing the whole building around them to shake terribly. He calculated a rough guess to that they only had twenty minutes to get up to the Thunderbirds then another two hours to get out of the town.

"I seriously don't have time for this" John growled and winced as the monster roared loudly, ripping the remainder of his coat off before his hands grew into large claws. As the coat fell onto the ground, John could see the pumping blood vessels along the Tyrant's arms they stood out from its grey complexion.

Glancing out of the open areas, he could see that the night was fading quickly as the dawning of the new day approached. "Now I seriously don't have time for this" John repeated himself worrying about his family above him as they raced towards the Thunderbird machines.

* * *

Scott managed to grab the safety rail when he felt the ground shake again under their feet, he was afraid that once he was down on the ground then he wouldn't be able to find the energy to get back up again.

He looked around and saw that Virgil behind him had done the same thing while on the other side, Graham and Jill supported the boy between them. Gordon was ahead of them looking dusty and worried for their brother down below their feet.

"Keep going, we've got to be almost there!" Scott said keeping the waves of tiredness down until they were safely in the air and on their way to the nearest town.

"Just two more floors" Virgil called over the loud boom that made the building shake again.

Cracking could be heard throughout the building making the survivors look around worried at what the source could be the concrete was cracking apart as they started to run towards the next ramp up.

The ground started to give way under their feet; Scott pushed Virgil forward just before the ground gave way completely under his feet.

"Scott!" The siblings called, trying to grab their brother's hand but it was too late.

He had disappeared in the cloud of dust.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Codename Nightmare  
Chapter Sixteen

_Newbay, the once beautiful town with its own lake making the townspeople live happily and peacefully within their fishing community. The large pharmacy company Biotech came in and created a large factory using the lake's water to power it using an experimental hydro powering system. _

_With this new factory the town expanded and introduced a whole new type of business to Newbay, this included some mysterious people in suits disappearing into the factory and never seen again for months at a time._

_Only about ten hours ago a fire broke out from an unknown source, and while the townspeople fought against the fire something happened to cause chaos to break out within an hour. _

_Monsters appeared and wrecked havoc throughout the town, polluting the air and water spreading the infection through the townspeople until a small group of survivors made out a distress call calling the Thunderbirds. _

_More monsters were now appearing throughout their hide out and things were getting closer to the end of Newbay, it was time for their escape._

_The sun is peaking over the distant horizon, time is running out. _

* * *

Wincing as he climbed out of one of the large pillars, he felt his shoulders crack a little as he rotated his arms. "Ouch" He muttered before grinning, grabbing a bit of pipe and ran towards the large tyrant monster in front of him.

The pipe rang loudly as it hit the monster, stunning both it and its attacker.

A loud crack above their heads made the man jump back to avoid being hit from above, but instead caught a human body.

"Scott? Now's not the time to drop in bro" John muttered putting him aside, not surprised that he was able to hold his brother in both of his arms with ease before pushing the monster back with a series of punches, dodging the monster's slashes barely.

* * *

Scott groaned a little as he fought to regain consciousness, he opened his eyes before closing them slightly again. He could hear a fight going on in front of him, and forced himself to get his body moving even though it ached in pain from the fall.

The Tyrant roared in pain and anger, flexing one of its arms back to try and free the pole that was now wedged in between its shoulder blades.

"That should by us some time, come on" John said sounding out of breath and pulled Scott up onto his feet, leading him away from the battle scene.

The building was groaning loudly around them from the massive damage done to the main structure and support pillars. Looking out of the large gaps that were the windows of the car park, they knew they were running out of time.

* * *

Virgil sent Gordon in to help the survivors settle down inside Thunderbird Two, glad that nothing had touched their birds while he paced between the two machines.

Since Scott had disappeared through the hole that had suddenly appeared in the ground, and the deafening roar of the monster that had chased them from the labs Virgil had felt scared and worried that they would never see each other again.

Looking up at the sky, Virgil could see that the sun was rising as the night faded. It transformed the darkened sky into a beautiful scene, one that Virgil had painted once before but now wishes that he wasn't seeing it.

Time was running out for them all.

* * *

John pushed Scott up the emergency stairs seeing that they were clear until they reached the top, "Get going! I'll meet you up there!" He ordered his older brother before setting up the last of the bombs on the door.

He hoped that they would go off hitting the monster he had been fighting to give his family more time to escape, and seal the floor at the same time.

Scott held onto the stair rails for the fear of his own life as he slowly got up them, his vision spun dangerously making him feel that he would trip over his feet or collapse any minute.

John soon caught up with him and helped him up the rest of the way until they soon found Virgil waiting for them outside of Thunderbird Two.

"What are you waiting for?" John called as they made their way over to Thunderbird One.

"Get going! That monster is probably right behind me!" He added as he unlocked Thunderbird One's ladder and helped Scott up it before feeling the floor shake below his feet.

"But John" Virgil said half torn in what to do.

"Virgil, please we can talk about this later" John pleaded as the floor shook again.

"Later then" Virgil replied and disappeared into his own bird, it soon took off meaning that Gordon was just waiting for the go ahead.

* * *

John climbed into Thunderbird One and hoped that they would be up in the sky and clear of Newbay before the monster could burst through the thick concrete roof of the multi-story car park.

Just as Thunderbird one took off, the roof burst out and a piece of rubble struck the side of the International Rescue craft damaging one of the engines.

Swearing colourfully John opened the radio channel, "Virg, just get out of here! We'll catch you up easily!" He said seeing Thunderbird Two hovering above them.

"FAB Thunderbird One be careful!" Virgil called back and focused on getting away from the danger zone.

"Yeah, you too Virg" John replied before sighing softly, looking down at the scene below him.

The computer beeped signalling the fires rising up from inside the building before locking on, "Scott, are you still with me?" John called to his passenger.

"Until the end John, the missiles would work" Scott replied sounding drained and just wanted to sleep.

"Gotcha" John said with a grin and focused on flying around and launched the missiles they used to fight fires straight at the source of the small blaze before setting course to get out of the city.

* * *

As Thunderbird Two flew out of the range of the nuclear missile, Virgil and Gordon pulled on the controls to dodge it barely missing them but detonated in the centre of Newbay, filling it and the entire area around the town in a bright white light.

All they could do was hanging on to the controls, waiting for the inevitable shockwave hoping that Thunderbird One had gotten out of there.

* * *

To be continued 


	17. Epilogue

Codename Nightmare

Epilogue

Groaning awake, Virgil didn't even know where he was until the computers around him beeped for attention.

Looking at the consoles around him, the pilot soon realized that she was being remotely controlled somehow similar style to the autopilot. He was thankful for that, as after the shockwave of the nuclear bomb that had destroyed the city of Newbay, he wasn't sure that he could fly them to main land safely.

"Thunderbird One, come in" Virgil called gaining attention from Gordon, who woke up and looked around stunned to where they were.

"Thunderbird One, please respond" He called again once he was sure that Gordon was ok, who soon disappeared off back to check on the others.

* * *

Brains couldn't believe that the system was working, even in its early stages. When the alarms for Thunderbirds One and Two sounded off, alerting the scientist that something terrible had happened to them then he jumped into action and activated the programs.

Now on the monitor in front of him, Brains could see Thunderbird Two heading for the nearest city. On a steady course that would bring them into safety, for Brains and their father to fly out and help them return home.

The thing that worried him was that Thunderbird One was no where to be seen.

* * *

Virgil used every method he could think of to try and find Thunderbird One, before disengaging the auto-pilot and swung the bird around.

"Gordon, think you better see this" He said with a frown, holding onto the controls tightly.

In the horizon, there was an angry red glow with a large ring around the entire area including the sky. Newbay was gone.

"Thunderbird One, please respond" Virgil called again as Gordon joined him, with the survivors; Graham, Jill and Joey.

"Where are Scott and John?" Gordon asked as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair.

"I don't know the last thing I remember is the shockwave then this" Virgil said as he used the scanners to try and find Thunderbird One.

Graham frowned, "Do you think they made it out?" He asked looking around the landscape through the large windows of the green transport craft.

"I'm sure of it, they're fast" Virgil replied as he moved away from the scanners and started to sweep the area for any sign of Thunderbird One, in case it had touched down somewhere.

"Wait! What was that? Swing around again" Jill asked as she moved to lean against Gordon's chair.

Thunderbird Two swung around over some rocky cliffs that led down to a rapid river; smoke rose up from this canyon.

Down below close to the rivers edge lay Thunderbird One, it looked like it had crashed down the side of the canyon to lay in a hundred pieces of scrap metal.

Smoke rose up from a fire burning at what could only be the engines and the interior of the sleek jet.

Thunderbird One had been destroyed and with it, the death of Scott and John Tracy.

The End.


End file.
